


Затмение: параллели

by TamiM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamiM/pseuds/TamiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После официального признания мировым сообществом существования оборотней в 2004 году, резолюцией ООН от 16 декабря 2004 года было разрешено учреждение закрытых территорий для агрессивно настроенных вервольфов. Человеческое население было эвакуировано из новых резерваций в кратчайшие сроки. На момент начала истории, Бикон-Хиллс - самое крупное поселение ликантропов в Калифорнии. <br/>Вот только не все оборотни готовы мириться со своим подчиненным положением... и не все люди уверены в правильности сложившейся ситуации.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Глава 1

– Да бросьте,будет весело! В конце-концов,я же не предлагаю вам нелегально пересечь границу с Мексикой, или отправиться на поиски йети... это всего лишь наша резервация! – Стайль Стилински излучал набивший оскомину большинству учеников нездоровый энтузиазм. Хотя, справедливости ради, Джексон был готов признать, что на этот раз шерифов сынок высказал действительно интересную мысль... 

– Это очень, очень плохая идея, – Значительно покачала головой Эллисон: дочь главы местного охотничьего клана, она, наверняка, знала о происходящем в Бикон-Хиллс больше всех присутствующих. 

– Согласен, – Вот тут не было никаких неожиданностей: лапочка-МакКолл, которого Джексон не выносил, разумеется,согласился со своей девушкой. Иногда Уиттмору казалось, что тот на пару со своим неугомонным дружком, нарочно выводит его из себя. Но вот незадача,отец не раз недвусмысленно намекал на необходимость поддержки со стороны Арджентов и Стилински, а это значило, что Джексону необходимо сохранять с ними хоть какое-то подобие дружеских отношений. – Оборотни – это не безобидные ручные песики, а опасные звери. 

– Какие глупости! Вы сами-то за барьером были? – Стайлз рассмеялся. – Тем более, я же не предлагаю вам в одиночку гулять по территории в полнолуние. Сейчас безопасная фаза, и мы направимся не куда-нибудь, а в ночной клуб... 

– Ночной клуб? Это будет интересно, – высказалась до сих пор молчавшая Лидия,и Джексон чертыхнулся, понимая, что теперь не отвертится. Их с Мартин договорные отношения подразумевали, что ему придется сопровождать ее в любые подобные места, а его вполне реальное беспокойство за подругу детства,с которой они делили все, начиная с первого похода в парк аттракционов и заканчивая первым поцелуем, четко определяло его дальнейшие действия. – Тем более, я выбрала Оборотней в качестве темы для своей годовой работы по истории США. 

– Значит, решено? – Эллисон, несмотря на свою браваду, всегда соглашалась с безумными планами Стайлза. – Если отец меня поймает, нам всем несдобровать.. 

– Забудь о плохих предчувствиях! Клянусь, вы ни разу ничего подобного не видели!

Стилински оказался прав: никому из золотых деток элитной школы еще не доводилось подъезжать так близко к границе. Подобный опыт имела разве что Арджент, но она-то как раз и не обращала внимание на мрачный лес на границе резервации и на однообразные предупреждающие знаки с перечеркнутым волком. К массивным рябиновым воротам их компания подъехала на развалюхе Стайлза: его, как оказалось, уже ждали. 

– Привет молодежи! – этого охотника узнали все, Хэнк закончил школу три года назад: капитан команды по лакроссу, звезда класса, он не скрывал своего желания присоединиться к охранникам города. – Приехали на экскурсию? – Эллисон, которая так и не решилась выглянуть из машины, спрятала лицо на груди у Скотта. 

– Что-то вроде того... у нас есть жетоны3, – Стайлз показал свой и кивнул Джексону. Тот тоже вытащил удостоверение. 

– Твой отец вроде у наших работает сегодня... зверьки тихие, пока луна их с ума не сведет. – Хэнк рассмеялся. – Но вы все равно поосторожнее. 

– Не парься, чувак! Стилински свое дело знает... мистеру Ардженту привет. 

– Я чуть не попалась! – прошипела Эллисон, как только они отъехали от поста. – Мы с его родителями барбекю устраивали на прошлой неделе! Если отец узнает, что я без разрешения проникла на территорию оборотней...

– Не паникуй, Арджент! – Джексона всегда раздражала девичья болтовня. Возможно, именно поэтому он довольствовался псевдоотношениями с Мартин, а не искал девушку себе под стать. Кроме того, Уиттмор понимал,что не отличается приятным уживчивым характером и с девчонку, которая сможет с ним сосуществовать, представлял довольно смутно. – Мы еще даже не въехали! 

– Недолго осталось, – хмыкнул Стайлз. И верно, у дороги красовалась полустертая деревянная табличка с надписью: «Бикон-Хиллс».

– Представляете, если бы не закон о резервациях, мы могли бы жить здесь... маленький городок, пасторальная Америка, стиль начала века. Насколько я знаю, в наших городах такого не увидишь. – Лидия задумчиво накручивала прядь роскошный волос на палец, вглядываясь в ночную тьму. 

– Сейчас ты убедишься, что на этой территории тоже почти ничего не осталось... у них свои представления о прекрасном. Внимание, мы въезжаем... за поворотом вы увидите самую большую из калифорнийских резерваций для оборотней. Добро пожаловать в Бикон-Хиллс!

Стайлз, похоже, совсем не боялся, но Джексона это не удивляло: он давно подозревал, что у этого его одноклассника напрочь отсутствует чувство страха. Дома в этой части города действительно выглядели странно: особо поражало отсутствие заборов. 

– С их слухом и обонянием нет никакого смысла скрываться. – Пояснил Скотт, и,в ответ на недоуменную улыбку лучшего друга, пихнул того в бок, – Эй, я тоже умею читать! 

– Теперь налево, потом до конца улицы, и снова налево... там будет стоянка, машина поскучает пару часов, а мы пешком. До владений Хэйлов далековато, но поверьте, это того стоит! – командовал Стилински, а Джексон с неудовольствием думал о пешей прогулке по полному оборотней городу в сопровождении симпатичных девчонок, на которых, по слухам, так падки клыкастые. – Не парьтесь, дорогие! В такое время на улицах пусто: молодежь и одиночки рассредоточились по барам и клубам, а семейные предпочитают отдыхать в лесах.

– Откуда ты столько всего знаешь?

– Мы с отцом тут были несколько раз... а что, они торгуют с «чистыми»1. Большинство вполне себе нормальные ребята. Конечно, шерстью кое-кто обрастает вполне регулярно, да и клыки с когтями – здесь обычное дело. Но по сути, они те же люди.

– Дедушка бы с тобой ни за что не согласился. Хотя иногда мне кажется, что стремление семьи оградить людей от оборотней больше направлено... скажем так, против самих оборотней. – Эллисон поежилась: несмотря на заверения Стайлза о полной безопасности их путешествия,ей было неуютно на пустых улицах Бикон-Хиллс. 

– Ардженты никогда не отличались либеральными взглядами... прости, дорогая, – Лидия обворожительно улыбнулась и плотнее закуталась в джексонову куртку, – но история твоей семьи изобилует случаями злоупотребления служебным положением. Но не нам судить... живого вервольфа среди нас только Стилински и видел. По крайней мере, вблизи. 

– Ничего, сегодня еще налюбуемся, – нахмурился Уиттмор. 

Дорога к клубу заняла чуть больше четверти часа. Утомленные ночной прогулкой, они, следуя за Стайлзом, подошли ко входу в невысокое кирпичное здание, судя по вывеске когда-то бывшее спортивным залом школы Бикон-Хиллс.

Мигающий фонарь над перекошенной дверью освещал лишь часть площадки, на которой то ли отдыхая, то ли ожидая непонятно чего, расположились молодые оборотни. Из окон доносились монотонное звучание басов и восторженный женский визг – верные признаки отвязной вечеринки.

– Бойд, приятель, отпадно выглядишь! – Стилински, кажется абсолютно не смущали сверкающие глазами местные, которым пришлось подвинуться, чтобы пропустить городских гостей. 

– Ты это кому? – мимолетно удивилась Эллисон, и тут же отскочила от двери, схватив Лидию за руку.

– Дерек тебя предупреждал, – будь Джексон девчонкой, он бы наверняка отшатнулся, как это сделали Мартин и Арджент, когда из тени выступил этот парень... Уиттмор любил хорошую драку и уж точно не считал себя слабаком, но с таким кадром определенно не стал бы связываться. Охранник местного ночного клуба оказался здоровенным детиной с лицом уголовника и манерами медведя. На его запястьях красовались широкие гладкие золотые браслеты, а на шее висел тяжелый кулон того же металла. Джексон узнал символ – триединство, когда-то ошибочно названное волчьим знаменем2. 

– Два метра и килограммов семьдесят чистого адреналина, – шепотом прокомментировал Дэнни. Ему, единственному, понравился их неожиданный собеседник. 

– Дерек говорил, чтобы я не вздумал приводить сюда взрослых... а это мои одноклассники. А это Бойд, – громила в кожаной куртке сверкнул желтыми глазами и оскалился, демонстрируя впечатляющий набор клыков, – он работает на Хэйлов, любит кожу, золотые цацки, – Стилински, казалось, совсем не смущали возмущенные и откровенно злобные взгляды со стороны ожидающий своей очереди волков и очень далекое от приветливого выражение лица волка, – и красивых девушек...

– На ужин, – осклабился охранник и достал рацию, – Здесь шерифов сынок. С дружками. Пропустить? – Джексон не услышал, что ответил Бойду невидимый собеседник, но внутрь они все-таки прошли. 

– Мне кажется, или оставшиеся снаружи ребята вряд ли вступят в наш фанклуб? – слова Скотта потонули в потоке ритм-энд-баса, который моментально захлестнул вошедших. 

Джексон впервые за этот вечер почувствовал себя на своем месте. Горячительные напитки, жар потных тел, полуголые девочки. Если бы не сияющие в темноте разноцветные глаза, он ни за что бы не отличил клуб Хэйла от десятка таких же полулегальных заведений на окраинах ЛА, куда они с друзьями не раз наведывались в поисках приключений и дешевой выпивки. 

– Отличный звук!!! – прокричала Лидия, и, потянув за собой смущенную Эллисон вместе с упирающимся Скоттом, исчезла в беснующейся толпе. 

– Как насчет загрузиться перед нырком? – Дэнии выразительно шевельнул бровями, и Джексон был вынужден отправиться к барной стойке в компании своего лучшего друга и вездесущего Стилински.

– Эй, Ангел, организуй нам пару коктейлей!! – Стайлз окликнул бармена, и, когда тот повернулся, Уиттмор понял, почему постоянные посетители клуба наградили его столь странной кличкой. «Лицо, достойное кисти лучших творцов эпохи Возрождения, окружал ореол светлых кудрей, так любимых великим Микеланджело...» – так сказала бы Лидия. Сам же Джексон просто отметил, что парень был донельзя смазлив, и только плотно сжатые губы свидетельствовали о предполагаемой твердости характера. 

– Опять ты? – Ангел склонил голову в издевательском поклоне и сверкнул желтыми глазами.

– Вижу, ты как всегда дружелюбен и готов к диалогу! Так что там насчет выпить? – Стайлзу, казалось, даже нравилась напряженная атмосфера вокруг. 

– Маленьким мальчикам пора выучить, что людишкам я алкоголь не продаю... – нахмурился бармен, но пару слабеньких коктейлей им все же предложил. 

– Ну как, нравится? – спросил Дэнни у раскрасневшейся Лидии, как только она в компании очередного случайного кавалера пробилась к стойке. 

– Супер! Стайлз, это твоя лучшая идея после организации радиовещания в седьмом классе. Спасибо за танец! – Ее спутник, казалось, совсем не расстроился, получив отворот-поворот. – Я перетанцевала с кучей симпатичных ребят.... Оборотни, это нечто! Просто Джекс, но я влюбилась. Правда, еще не решила, в кого!

Подобные реплики Лидия выдавала, только находясь в подпитии или под кайфом. Но Джексон знал, что с утра она позвонит ему и будет долго всхлипывать в трубку, изнывая от одиночества и тоски.

– Советую приструнить свою красотку, Стилински. У нас достаточно любителей доступных человеческих куколок... и косточек не найдут... – Сквозь зубы прошипел Ангел, сверля взглядом ничего не замечающую Лидию. Джексон сжал руки в кулаки, предчувствуя неприятности. 

– Зиг, расслабься! Пусть Дерек с ними разбирается! Лучше подай, как обычно! – Этот голос можно было поставить на одно из ключевых мест в списке «вещей, которые возбуждают Джексона Уиттмора» наряду с высокими каблуками, короткими юбками, и (в этом он ни за что никому бы не признался) ковбойскими шляпами. Хриплый, резкий и терпкий, голос вынырнувшей из беснующейся толпы девицы, заставил его почувствовать себя тринадцатилетним мальчишкой, застигнутым за просмотром горячих фильмов. Его обладательница, к слову, тоже оказалась горячей штучкой. 

– Десять из десяти... – Шепотом прокомментировала притихшая было Лидия. – Я уже ее ненавижу!

– Рики, ты сегодня в ударе! – Ангел широко улыбнулся, поставил на стойку три шота текилы и немного ленивым, тягучим движением присыпал солью ямочку между большим и указательным пальцем. – Смотри, не подожги танцпол!

Горячая штучка с дурацким именем слизнула щепотку соли с протянутой руки бармена, лихо опрокинула сразу две порции обжигающего напитка и вцепилась зубами в ломтик лайма. Ее глаза блеснули желтым, и Джексон понял, что попал... Красотка смотрела прямо на него, явно наслаждаясь повышенным вниманием к своей персоне. 

– Стайлз, детка, ты решил вывести свой детский сад на прогулку?! Какая прелесть... – Девица поскребла когтем явно привычную к такому обращению, исцарапанную барную стойку. – Не обращайте внимания на Зига, дорогие. Он не любит людей. – Она чмокнула вновь нахмурившегося бармена в щеку и вернулась на танцпол.

– Постарайтесь не влипнуть в неприятности. Дерек вас за это не похвалит. Нам не нужны проблемы, так что Стилински: пей свой коктейль. И желательно молча. А ты, парень... держись от Рики подальше, понял? – Джексон предпочел проигнорировать вызов и просто кивнул в ответ: ввязываться в драку с гораздо более сильным противников за незнакомую девчонку, определенно не входило в его планы. Тем более, Лидия была на взводе и явно рассчитывала оторваться по полной.

Через полтора часа, когда запах пота, алкоголя и дешевых сигарет окончательно пропитал воздух в бывшем спортзале, а слившиеся в разнузданном угаре тела на танцполе стали сливаться в одного чудовищного многорукого и многоногого монстра, Джексон почувствовал настоятельную потребность выйти на воздух. 

Ночь выдалась непривычно холодной, и, прикуривая первую за сегодня сигарету, Уиттмор ежился на пронизывающем ветру. Удивительно, но Стилински оказался абсолютно прав. Обычные подростки, быть может, чуть более несдержанные и активные, оборотни сторонились прислонившегося к стене одинокого человека, но никто не спешил проявлять агрессию. И, если бы ему вздумалось, подобно Лидии, написать длинную и бесполезную работу об оборотнях, он бы обязательно...

Поток неспешных размышлений, чуть разбавленных адскими коктейлями в исполнении мрачного Зига, прервал женский крик, плавно перешедший в жалобный скулеж. У соседей Уиттморов одно время была собака – золотистый ретривер. Когда отцовская машина переехала его, пес, придавленный тяжелым джипом, скулил точно так же. Джексон просто не мог оставаться на своем месте. 

– Отпусти ее! – Времени на оценку ситуации на было совсем. Оборотень, не похожий на ухоженных детишек в клубе: обращенный, обросший тяжелой, темной, свалявшейся шерстью, прижимал к стене его давешнюю знакомую из клуба. Она дергалась, пытаясь освободить запястья, которые зверь крепко припечатал к заплеванным кирпичам, но все было тщетно. К счастью, волк обладал отличным слухом. 

– Человек! – прорычал он, отпуская красотку и не сводя с Джексона безумного взгляда ярко-желтых глаз. Девушка моментально отпрыгнула в сторону и нацелила свои когти на надоедливого ухажера. 

– Я сказал, оставь ее! – Уиттмор никогда не считал себя рыцарем, но испытанный триумф от спасения прекрасной дамы, пусть дама и носила вызывающий корсет, почти свел на нет болезненные ощущения от царапин, оставленных зубами ретивого оборотня. Но вот следующие пара мгновений заставили Джексона забыть и об этом ощущении. Неожиданно для себя самого, он очутился на месте давешней девицы, но его, в отличие от нее, к стене прижимал не немытый омега, а вполне себе настоящий, разъяренный альфа. 

– Оставь его, Дерек! Он помог! – Девушка силой оттащила своего патрона от пошатнувшегося Джексона и прижалась к широкой груди волка на манер ласкающейся кошки. Рядом с ними на асфальте валялся оглушенный, дезориентированный омега. – Я вычислила этого подонка почти сразу! Он подкатывал кое к кому из наших, предлагал вломить порошка. Ничейный, такого искать не будут. 

– Молодец, девочка! – Альфа отечески потрепал девчонку по волосам, разрушая остатки роскошной укладки, и вновь покосился на присевшего у стены Джексона. – Говоришь, он помог? Человек? 

– Ну, он попытался... – Красотка улыбнулась и почему-то напомнила Уиттмору Лидию. Возможно, все дело было в коктейлях, но в ее взгляде ему почудилось то понимание и принятие, из-за которого он, собственно, и поделился своей болью с красоткой Мартин много-много лет назад.

– Хоть какая-то польза от шерифского сынка. Завтра танцуешь на помосте. Я не хочу снова вытаскивать тебя из неприятностей. 

– Но Дерек?!

– Я сказал. – Альфа нахмурился, но Рики (кажется так ее назвал бармен) смотрела на него без тени страха. – Сегодня ночуете у меня. Предупреди Айзека и Бойда. 

– Нет проблем! Ты лучший! – Она чмокнула волка в небритую щеку, и неожиданно подошла к Джексону. – Спасибо, сладкий. Но я могу о себе позаботиться, поверь. – Она лизнула его плечо, и он зачарованно смотрел как затягиваются оставленные безумным омегой царапины. – Удачной ночи, капитан! 

– Капитан? – Девица рассмеялась и указала на пристегнутый к его джинсам брелок с эмблемой команды:

– Прикинь, у нас есть Интернет! 

– Эрика, в клуб, живо! – Альфе явно не понравилось поведение волчицы, но он сдерживал себя. Впрочем, стоило красотке скрыться за поворотом, тот рывком поднял Джексона с земли процедил:

– Держись подальше от моей стаи. Нам не нужны неприятности, человек...

Остаток вечера Джексон запомнил довольно смутно: они с Дэнни довольно долго вылавливали Скотта и Эллисон из толпы танцующих, потом разыскивали Лидию и Стайлза, потом плутали по парковке в поисках жуткой колымаги, которую тот почему-то называет машиной...К счастью, или, как утверждает вездесущий сын шерифа, благодаря «невероятной удачливости Стилински» им удалось вернуться в город незамеченными. 

Джексон вспомнил об их будоражащем приключении только через месяц, когда мистер Харрис смущенно объявил:

– Наша старшая школа была выбрана для участия в государственной программе социализации оборотней. И именно вам, любезные дамы и господа, предстоит принять в свои ряды трех представителей ликантропов. Я попрошу вас изменить привычную манеру поведения: это относится в первую очередь к вам, мистер Уиттмор. Как известно, вервольфы чрезвычайно опасны, и мне не хотелось бы отскребать ваши бренные останки от свежевымытого пола. Это ясно?

– Круто! Нет проблем, мистер Эйч! – реакцию Стайлза можно было и не предугадывать. Джексон вновь подумал о том, что источник всех его неприятностей сидит в двух рядах от него самого. 

– Это будет отличной практикой! – Порадовалась Лидия, украдкой поправляя волосы. Уиттмор давно догадывался, что, в тот приснопамятный вечер в Бикон-Хиллс, Мартин успела обзавестись если не бойфрендом, то любовным интересом точно. Правда, он не очень понимал, на что надеется девушка. Вероятность, что в их классе окажется кто-то из клубных знакомых, была минимальной. Впрочем, в том, что возможно все, он убедился через пару мгновений.

– О черт. – Дэнни выразительно повел бровями, и Джексон повернулся к дверям, подавив тут же возникшее желание выругаться. 

Эрику было сложно не узнать: водопад кудрей, вызывающее мини, кожаная куртка... Впрочем, кожу предпочли они все. Бойда он опознал исключительно по браслетам : за месяц тот, казалось, еще больше заматерел. Ангел же, в свою очередь, окинул своих будущих одноклассников таким выразительным взглядом, что Джексон поймал себя на неприятном желании если не спрятаться под стол, то отодвинуться от новоприбывших.

– Добро пожаловать к нам, ребята! – Ситуацию неожиданно спас МакКолл. Джексон давно подозревал его в склонности к самоубийству. – Располагайтесь и чувствуйте себя, как дома. 

– Привет, сладкий! Я тебя помню! – Эрика, поймав по пути несколько восхищенных взглядов, продефилировала к МакКоллу, запечатлев на его щеке малиновый поцелуй, и изящно присела на соседний с ним стул. – Мальчики, располагайтесь! Люди не кусаются! – Она рассмеялась собственному каламбуру, и Джексон в очередной раз подумал о мучительном убийстве улыбающегося Стилински.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

В столовой новоиспеченные старшеклассники не нашли ничего лучше, как занять давным-давно закрепленный за элитой столик. 

– Вообще-то, здесь занято. – Хмуро оповестила оборотней Эллисон. Она, как и все представители ее семейки, прятала за бравадой страх. Вот только если тому же Джерарду Джексон еще верил, то актерские навыки его внучки оставляли желать лучшего. Айзек втянул носом воздух, и, почувствовав ее эмоции, высказался довольно резко:

– А мне плевать... Расслабься, мы все равно здесь надолго не задержимся. – Мрачный Бойд пихнул Ангела в бок и неуклюже привстал. Джексона не обманула его показная медлительность и он оглянулся, в поисках поддержки. Как бы он не относился к Арджентам в принципе, Эллисон была неплохой девчонкой, и, к тому же, какой из него капитан, если он не может защитить беззащитную девушку?

– Нет проблем, мы сваливаем. – Бойд приподнял руки, и выразительно шепнул на ухо Айзеку, – Дерек просил нас вести себя прилично. – Тот пожал плечами, но место все же освободил. 

– Сладкие, вы ведь не откажетесь уступить девушке место? – Эрика, тем временем, атаковала сидящих за соседним столом пловцов. Они, традиционно занимавшие второе место в школьной иерархии, зачарованно следили за краем ее юбки, явно ожидая, что, после очередного неловкого движения, девушка продемонстрирует им белье. – Йен, Дойл... я правильно запомнила? – Фергюсон и Клеборн технично свалили, сверля Эрику поистине щенячьими взглядами, и Джексону почему-то стало противно. Оборотни, в одно мгновение ставшие местной достопримечательностью, расположились за соседним столиком, и, видимо, надолго.

Непривычно молчаливая Лидия ковыряла вилкой салат, Дэнни уткнулся в телефон: очередной роман со студентом колледжа явно набирал обороты, а сам Джексон без особого аппетита съел свой диетический завтрак и оставшееся от перерыва время наблюдал за оборотнями. Которые, в компании примкнувшего к ним Стилински, с наслаждением поглощали хорошо прожаренные бифштексы, и старательно игнорировали обращенные к ним со всех сторон взгляды. Девчонки из группы поддержки смотрели на красивых новичков заинтересованно, ребята из спортивных команд с подозрением, не без основания подозревая в оборотнях конкурентов, но вот почему на них пялился сам Джексон, никто, включая его самого, объяснить не мог.

– Не обращай внимания на Айзека... – Шепнула уходящая Эрика почему-то Лидии. – Ничего личного, он просто не любит людей.

– Послушай! – Мартин не была бы Мартин, если бы не привлекла к себе всеобщее внимание. Джексон привычно опустил голову, изображая парня, уставшего от капризов собственной девушки. – Я видела, как ты танцуешь... Приходи сегодня к нам на тренировку. Ручаюсь, тебе понравится!

– Спасибо, дорогая! – Эрика улыбнулась самой сладкой из возможных улыбок и Джексон почему-то решил, что так она смотрела бы на кролика в лесу, перед тем как разодрать его клыками. – Я обязательно приду. 

Тренер Финсток отловил его прямо перед математикой. Как всегда раздраженный, с растрепанными волосами и диким взглядом, он гораздо больше напоминал вервольфа, чем приснопамятный альфа-Дерек. 

– Они нужны мне, Уиттмор! Нужны, ты понял?

– Сэр? – У Джексона не было сил на подобострастное выражение лица, но разоряющийся тренер, казалось бы не заметил его брезгливой гримасы.

– Мне только что звонил Эльстон из «Соколов». Их подопытные кролики уже в команде! Громадные близнецы с волчьими рефлексами, понимаешь!? Я не хочу продуть этим идиотам только потому, что мой капитан считает ворон и до сих пор не пригласил волчат в нашу команду! – Идея о лакроссе в компании Бойда и Айзека Джексону не понравилась совсем. Но он слишком хорошо знал своего тренера, чтобы протестовать. – Я хочу видеть их на следующей тренировке, ясно? 

– Да, сэр. – Джексон обреченно покачал головой: к раздраженным волкам приближаться не хотелось абсолютно. Но приказ тренера – это приказ тренера. Поэтому на урок он поплелся в самом поганом из всех возможных настроений. Привычно разогнав ошалевших малолеток, он устроился на учительском столе и подумал о том, как поизящнее свалить неприятное поручение на МакКолла. 

– Слышала, Финсток жаждет заполучить Айзека и Бойда... – Голос Эрики не стал за месяц менее горячим. Ощущение ее влажных губ около уха было таким острым, что Джексон напрягся, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. Ему хотелось наброситься на нее и впиться губами в ее насмешливую улыбку... вот только она, казалось, ничего не замечала. – Они ни за что не пойдут, если только ты не...

– Что? – на более осмысленные реплики сил у него не хватало.

– Скажи им, что Итан и Эйдан тоже играют. Ни за что не поверю, что мои братишки останутся в стороне. 

– Кто такие Итан и Эйдан?

– Воинствующие близняшки из «Соколов» Это могут быть только эти двое... На самом деле, нас очень мало. – Голос Эрики стал неожиданно серьезным, и она сама будто сняла бравирующую маску. – К тому же, близнецы среди оборотней – большая редкость, а эти двое вообще единственные на программе. 

– Программа? – Джексон чувствовал, что девушка хочет сказать ему что-то очень важное, но почему-то не может говорить прямо.

– Нас же не просто так сюда определили... Тесты на агрессию, психологи, проверка IQ, снова тесты. Это и есть – программа. 

– И почему ты решила мне помочь?

– У нас с этими красавцами свои счеты... Они обидели моих братьев, а я злопамятная девочка. – Эрика расхохоталась, возвращая утраченное было самообладание, но Джексон знал, что не забудет, как она выглядит без своих масок. – Ну и, на лицо школьный патриотизм. Не хочу, чтобы моих одноклассников размазал по полю придурки, вроде «Соколов».

С упоминанием неизвестных Итана и Эйдана, Бойд и Айзек одновременно на пару секунд потеряли человеческий облик. И на тренировку действительно заявились. Джексон рассчитывал на это, прикидывал, как будет рисоваться перед новичками, привычно пускать пыль в глаза, поражая публику эффектными финтами... Вот только компанию им составляла Эрика, и она так пристально смотрела на него, периодически поднимая вверх большой палец и выкрикивая какие-то лозунги, что он, отвлекаясь, раз за разом упускал мяч.

– Уиттмор, ты похож на сопливую девчонку! Прекрати размазывать слюни по полю и займись, наконец, лакроссом! – Финсток был в ударе, и Джексон чертыхнулся, в очередной раз поднимаясь с земли. 

– Эй, сэр, а можно я попробую?! – Этот тягучий голос он ни за что не спутал бы ни с каким другим. 

– Посмотрите на нее! Все посмотрите, а ты, Уиттмор, на пару со Стилински – особенно! Видите, как прониклась игрой, даром, что девушка. А ну-ка, дайте ей клюшку. Посмотрим, на что способны волчата. – Нездоровый энтузиазм тренера раздражал, а вот мысль об Эрике в форме будоражила воображение... 

– Думаешь, справишься лучше меня? – Этот вызов, она, разумеется, не могла не принять. Эрика скинула кожаную куртку, вызвав поток оваций с трибун, на которых, привлеченные, наверняка, вездесущим Стилински, собирались школьники. Собрав волосы в неаккуратный, растрепанный пучок, она неожиданно превратилась из секс-символа в обычную девчонку. 

Заметив оживление со стороны зрителей, Эрика шутливо раскланялась, и, перехватив у Джексона клюшку – фирменную, с гравировкой J.W. – и горделиво прошествовала к воротам. 

– Давай, Рики, покажи класс! – выкрикнул, кажется, Айзек, но Джексону было все равно. Разумеется, он понимал, что сила и скорость оборотней в разы превосходят человеческие возможности, вот только осознавать, что через пару секунд его сделает какая-то пришлая, пусть и очень симпатичная девчонка было на редкость паршиво. 

– Поехали! – Тем временем проорал Финсток, давая сигнал. Первые пять мячей Эрика словила играючи, без особого труда. Потом кое-кто из команды, кажется, осознал, с кем имеет дело, и послал первый крученый, в правый верхний угол. Она словила и его, сверкнув желтыми глазами. Дэнни попробовал несколько классических финтов, Стайлз применял обманные маневры, Скотт просто выбивал с силой, изматывая новоиспеченного вратаря. 

Через полчаса тренеру, наконец, надоело это довольно однообразное шоу, и он кивком указал Джексону на раскрасневшуюся девушку. 

– Свали ее! Позор на мои седины! Эта девчонка просто дьяволица. Но ты лучше! Я верю в тебя, Уиттмор!

Джексон видел, как Эрика повторила последние слова Финстока одними губами – чертовыми полными ярко-алыми губами, и медленно сняла тонкую рубашку, оставаясь в легком, невесомом топе – Лидия когда-то давно показывала ему такие, в магазине белья за ни просили бешеные даже по его понятиям деньги. Она поудобнее перехватила клюшку, сдула со лба непослушные пряди волос, готовясь к его рывку. 

Джексон подходил к воротам нарочито медленно, понимая, что, стоит ей словить этот, последний мяч, его капитанству придет конец. То, к чему он так стремился последние пару лет, его достижения... мысль о проигрыше была невыносима. Мяч летел медленно. Медленно для задержавшего дыхания Уиттмора, но недостаточно медленно для вытянувшейся в тщетной попытке достать до левой штанги Эрики... 

– Ты чемпион, Уиттмор! Ты наш хренов великий чемпион! – Разорялся Финсток, а Джексон машинально вскинул руку в победном жесте, и медленно подошел к воротам, вернув Дэнни клюшку. 

– Ты мне поддалась. Зачем? – Требовательно спросил он, когда ажиотаж по поводу мастерски забитого гола немного поутих, и растроганный тренер распустил команду на пятнадцатиминутный перерыв. 

– Нам не нужны неприятности. Мы теперь на ваше территории, и, поверь, никто бы и не осудил, выгони Финсток меня взашей. Дерек просил нас сдерживаться... я и так подставилась. Дурацкая игра! 

– Что ж, по крайней мере, твои ребята теперь с нами. – Действительно, стоило Эрике пропустить мяч от Джексона, и Бойд, и Айзек изъявили горячее желание испытать себя на поле. 

– Они бы и так пошли. Дерек выразился предельно ясно: пока мы на территории «чистых» – необходимо следовать правилам. А подчинения старшим еще никто не отменял. У нас совсем не так... – Эрика улыбнулась, натягивая на пропотевшее тело давешнюю рубашку. – Мы подчиняемся Дереку просто потому, что он альфа. Будь он хоть на десять лет младше, все равно пришлось бы слушаться. – Она смешно повела носом, а Джексон неожиданно представил, каково это: подчиняться кому-то вроде того же Стилински. 

– И все же ты не ответила! Чтобы записать их в команду, не нужно было шоу.

– А тебе оно еще пригодится, сладкий. – Эрика подмигнула ему, и снова улыбнулась. – Думаешь, я тебя не запомнила? Тогда, в Бикон-Хиллс... Ты бросился меня спасать, это так ми-и-и-ило... 

– Отстань! – Джексон с детства ненавидел подобное: «Эй, посмотрите, какой милый мальчик! Он такой воспитанный! Он такой чистенький! Такой хорошенький!» На любом торжестве мать демонстрировала его, как комнатную собачку, а он, помня о том, что его выбрали именно за внешность, так старался соответствовать и нравиться, что со временем это стало его второй натурой. Пока соседские мальчишки ловили лягушек на заболоченном пустыре и гоняли на велосипедах, разбивая в кровь коленки, Джексон старательно зубрил формулы, и занимался во всех возможных секциях, втайне ненавидя этих самых мальчишек за их свободу. За возможность ошибаться. За настоящих родителей, которые не выбирали их со списком критериев среди нескольких десятков таких же, брошенных, неудачных детей... И потом, в школе, там, где родительский контроль не ощущался, он мстил им, придумывая издевательские прозвища и обидные розыгрыши. Конечно, сейчас он меньше занимался подобным, но память никуда не делась. И отвращение, которое Джексон испытал, стоило Эрике назвать его «милым» тоже.

– Без проблем. Но больше о моей благодарности и не мечтай, «чистюля»! – Эрика плотно сжала губы, и, махнув ему рукой, отошла к своим.

Позже он увидел их на стоянке, все трое стояли рядом, засунув руки в карманы, и старательно игнорируя окружающих. Джексон прошел к своему Порше, демонстративно покручивая на пальце брелок с ключами. 

Вот только на волков его демонстрация, как, впрочем, и все предыдущие, не произвела ни малейшего впечатления.

– Едет! Я его чувствую... – Поделился с окружающими молчаливый Бойд, которого тренер, памятуя о блистательном дебюте миниатюрной Эрики, сразу поставил в нападение. 

– Я на первом сидении, лузеры! – Выкрикнула Эрика, бросаясь навстречу неизвестно как зарулившему на школьную стоянку красавцу-Камаро. – Пока, Уиттмор!

Водителем проклятой машины оказался, ну разумеется, тот самый альфа-волк с лицом профессионального киллера и тяжелыми кулаками. Эрика повисла у него на шее, зарывшись лицом куда-то под ключицу и радостно повизгивая.

– Ну будет тебе, – Отмахнулся тот, опуская волчицу на землю. – Как первый день?

– Отлично, Дерек! Там такие мальчики... можно мне парочку на завтрак?! 

Джексон старался не вслушиваться в их навязчивую болтовню, но получалось из рук вон плохо. Не сумев справиться с любопытством, он врубил магнитолу на полную, и рванул со стоянки, обдав газом пару незадачливых велосипедистов...

*** 

– Она отлично вписалась в команду! Конечно, эти манеры... сам понимаешь, у них в Бикон-Хиллс чуть что выпускают клыки. Но я привыкла. Зато какая грация! – Восхищалась Лидия тремя неделями позже. Жизнь постепенно налаживалась, входя в прежнюю колею. Конечно, теперь соседний с ними столик занимали волчата, но и к такому можно было привыкнуть. Дела в команде шли отлично: хмурые и неразговорчивые, новенькие исправно выполняли команды и сдерживали свою волчью сущность, не сломав ни одной кости даже недотепе-Гринбергу. 

Приближалась первая игра сезона и Джексон выкладывался на тренировках, стараясь одновременно не забывать об учебе и не обращать внимание на Эрику, мгновенно завоевавшую популярность. За ней, красавицей в вызывающих шмотках, всегда тянулся шлейф из незадачливых ухажеров и терпких, вязких духов. Их тяжелый пряный запах преследовал Джексона повсюду, на давая спокойно дышать.

– Джекс, ты совсем меня не слушаешь, а подобное поведение действует мне на нервы... – Лидия отрепетированным движением чуть нахмурила аккуратные брови, и Джексон впервые поймал себя на мысли, что его раздражает наигранность их отношений. 

– Вздор! Я прекрасно все слышу! Ты пела хвалебную оду талантам Лэйхи на чирлидерском поприще. Извини, но я не могу поддержать разговор на эту в высшей степени важную тему.

– Иногда ты бываешь редким козлом, Уиттмор. Не понимаю, как до сих пор тебя терплю. – Фыркнула Мартин, глотнув минеральной воды. – И не нужно вымещать на меня свое раздражение. Они только Стайлза рядом с собой и терпят...

– Лидс, прости... – Джексон всегда тушевался, стоило его боевой подруге надавить на больное. Привычное с детства чувство благодарности к соседской девчонке, которая согласилась проводить с ним вечера за книжками, захлестнуло неожиданно, но прочно. Она всегда была права, кругом, черт подери, права... он козел, козлом, наверное, и останется. – Подожди-ка, причем здесь Стилински?

– Я о наших крутых парнях. – Упомянутые крутые парни как ни в чем не бывало уплетали мясной рулет, никак не показывая, что, скорее всего, прекрасно слышат и понимают, что речь о ней. – Теряешь хватку, милый. Они ни с кем из наших не зависают. Я пыталась развести Айзека на информацию для проекта, а он так посмотрел... Думала, съест сырой. Отец сказал, что нужно напрямую пообщаться с альфой, но эти ребята, похоже, крепкие орешки... Но я их расколю, будь уверен. 

Бойд в неизменной компании волчат подошел к Лидии на следующей перемене, и прямо предложил свою помощь. 

– Хочешь подставляться – вперед. Но я в этом участвовать не намерен. Пойду потягаю железо. – Прокомментировал Ангел, и исчез, напоследок сверкнув глазами. 

– Забей. – Коротко отмахнулся от нахмурившейся Лидии оставшийся в их компании волчонок. – Он всегда такой, когда просят рассказать о стае. Преданный... – В голосе Бойда светилась непонятная гордость за друга, и Джексон почему-то подумал, что с теми же интонациями рассказывал бы разве что о Лидии, да и то, вряд ли. Она все же считалась его девушкой, и он не стал бы обсуждать ее с посторонними. – Так что ты хочешь узнать?

– Все время порываюсь спросить, – Обрадованно начала Лидия. Обычно она умело прятала свой интеллект за изящными платьями в стиле Джекки Кеннеди, но тут разошлась, упиваясь вниманием к себе, быть может, впервые за многие годы, вниманием не как к красивой девушке, но как к интересному собеседнику. – зачем нужны эти браслеты? Я видела их у многих оборотней в документальных фильмах. Да и во время нашей вылазки половина посетителей клуба щеголяли такими...

– Ну, это довольно просто. Это брачные браслеты. Раньше так определяли волка, который готов к схваткам4, а значит, к браку. Сейчас это просто модный аксессуар, мало кто носит настоящие... но моя мама уважает традиции и на шестнадцатилетие я получил эту пару. Если я сумею победить понравившуюся мне волчицу в традиционном поединке, тут выгравируют наши с ней инициалы, и мы будет официально считаться парой. – Бойд смущенно улыбался, машинально поглаживая эти самые браслеты, а Эрика только мрачно смотрела прямо перед собой. На ее руках браслетов не было, она вообще не носила никаких украшений, кроме небольшого триксилиона на шее. Впрочем, их отсутствие с лихвой искупалось откровенной одеждой, и Джексон ни за что бы не признался, откуда знает, что у Эрики даже уши не проколоты.

– Официально для нас, а не для людей. В любом случае, придется ждать двадцати одного года. 

– А если... – Лидия даже немного покраснела, и, не знай ее Джексон так хорошо, точно поверил бы, что она смущена. – особые обстоятельства?

– У нас нет своих больниц, а если попадаем к вам – сразу делают аборт. И плевать они хотели на жетоны... – Эрика зарычала и отвернулась, словно ставя точку в этом неприятном разговоре. 

Слухи о принудительной стерилизации оборотней ходили давно, но ученые доказали, что проблему так не решить: слишком много на Земле носителей пассивного гена ликантропии, который произвольно проявляется через несколько поколений. Но вот о столь варварских методах контроля за рождаемостью оборотней Джексон слышал впервые. Штаты давным-давно отказались от массовых абортов среди молодежи, а уж вервольфы то и молодежью юридически не считались. Он даже им завидовал когда-то: в шестнадцать лет каждый оборотень получал взрослый жетон с волчьей эмблемой, разрешающий употребление алкоголя, сигарет и, как теперь выяснилось, делающий ранние браки юридически невозможными.

– Ладно, продолжим в другой раз. – Стушевалась Лидия, впрочем, все же попытавшись сохранить лицо. – Спасибо за консультацию... я подумаю над этим. 

Вечером Джексон спросил у отца о принудительных абортах. Тот помолчал немного, а затем посоветовал сыну заняться своими делами и не забивать голову глупостями. Джексон послушался, зная, что Мартин всесторонне изучит вопрос. 

– Это бесчеловечно! Оборотни не только вынуждены ждать до юридического совершеннолетия, чтобы вступить в брак, их традиционные церемонии не признаются законодательством штата, а значит, им приходится ждать разрешения на единовременный выход из резервации, чтобы пожениться. – Выпалила Лидия, привычно устроившись на заднем сидении Порше. – Бедные ребята... Кстати, вот что интересно: кто-то из охотников выдал Дереку Хэйлу разрешение, а он не просто оборотень – он альфа, который держит приличную территорию в резервации. Такими привилегиями обладают считанные волки.

– Говорят, его сестра – известная защитница прав оборотней. Подставная фигура. Разъезжает по стране, толкает речи... 

Джексон ни за что бы не признался, что погуглил Хэйлов после достопамятного визита в Бикон-Хиллс. Но, к счастью, Лидию не волновали его источники. Она всецело загорелась идеей разузнать как можно больше о жизни оборотней. Джексон почти вздохнул с облегчением, когда она встретила жесткое сопротивление в лице невозмутимого Лэйхи – фамилия, которую носил не только Ангел, но и Эрика, давно не давала Уиттмору покоя. Что-то было связано с этой фамилией, но вот что именно?..

– Оставь нас в покое! Прекрати свои исследования и расспросы. Что, думаешь, нам сильно нравится так жить? Ошибаешься, красотка. Не хочется портить тебе личико, но если придется... – Когда Джексон впервые услышал подобные угрозы, он чуть было не попортил личико самому Айзеку, но его удержала вездесущая Эрика, успевшая к тому времени простить его за инцидент на поле для лакросса.

– Молчи! – Ее когти впились ему в плечи, а впечатляющая грудь с размаху впечатала в стену. – Он никогда не причинит боли девушке. Просто мой драгоценный братишка не умеет обращаться с женщинами... А ты, Зиг, оставь Мартин в покое. Пусть занимается своими изысканиями. Наше дело – мирно закончить программу, никого не убив, помнишь? Дерек сказал, что ты демонстрировал чудеса контроля в прошлое полнолуние, так не дай ему в тебе разочароваться.

– Он так сказал? – Вечно напряженный Айзек неожиданно расцвел, стоило ему услышать о похвале альфы. Вот только Лидию он в покое не оставил, а та, в свою очередь, не спешила жаловаться на своего постоянного преследователя Уиттмору. Джексон заключил, что она вовсе не против их постоянных пикировок. Быть может, королеве школы не хватало именно этого: спора и сопротивления ее желаниям?

В общем, оборотни вели себя вполне прилично. Это признала даже Арджент, а ее мнению по этому вопросу Джексон доверял. Даже во время самых тяжелых тренировок парни молча терпели двойную нагрузку, ни разу не показав зубы, и даже до самых тупых со временем дошло, что волки, в сущности, не так опасны, как о них рассказывают.

Первым сорвался Бойд. На очередном уроке химии Харрис в своей излюбленной манере разорялся:

– Вы сборище жалких неудачников! Неужели вы не в состоянии оценить открывающиеся перед вами возможности?! Лучшие университеты будут рвать вас на части, любое учебное заведение почтет за честь обучать выпускника нашей школы. Принстон, Дартмунт, Йель!.. – Во время этой патетической паузы Бойд медленно встал с места и демонстративно собрал вещи. 

– Уж не знаю, кого вы имеете в виду, но мы с братом и сестрой вернемся в резервацию после школы. Для оборотней не существует дороги, вымощенной желтым кирпичом! Так что не стоит врать нам в лицо о равных возможностях. Имел я вашу демократию!

Вслед за ним молча, как по команде, класс покинули Эрика и Айзек: непривычно серьезные и молчаливые. Проводив их взглядом, так же молча встала Лидия. За ней потянулся – кто бы сомневался – Стилински, потянувший за собой упирающегося Скотта. Джексон спокойно смотрел, как его одноклассники и друзья медленно выходят из дверей, прижимая к себе неожиданно покладистую, странно теплую Эрику Лэйхи: еще бы, ведь он-то первым сообразил, к чему идет дело, и поддержал этот первый за много лет локальный протест в пользу оборотней в Калифорнии тем, что вышел почти сразу вслед за ними.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

– Это неприемлемо! – Резюмировал отец, выслушав краткий рассказ о школьных приключениях Джексона. Эпизод с незаконной вылазкой на территорию волков тот, разумеется, опустил. Реакцию подвизавшегося на гражданских исках и далекого от толерантной чуши родителя предсказать было, в общем-то, нетрудно... вот только Джексон не в первый раз ошибался в приемном отце. – Харрис непременно получит выговор в конце семестра. Этот проект очень важен для нас, Джекс. Времена, когда люди запирали двери в полнолуние, давно прошли. Демократы гарантированно победят на следующих выборах, а значит, нас ждут большие перемены. 

– Собираешься баллотироваться в конгресс? – Нет, Джексон вовсе не хотел, чтобы этот вопрос прозвучал так ядовито. Просто рядом с отцом сложно было не думать о предательстве настоящих родителей. И о поддержке этих, пусть и не родных, но давным-давно и прочно своих настолько, насколько это вообще возможно... Вот только выразить этот зажатый меж ребер клубок эмоций он никогда не мог. И даже, в сущности, не пытался. У репутации редкого ублюдка есть свои преимущества. 

– Возможно... Но дело не в этом. Ты и твои одноклассники слишком молоды. Вы не помните времени, когда все начиналось. Думаешь, резервации построили, чтобы оградить людей от оборотней?! Ха, расскажите это кому-нибудь другому! – Джексон знал, что отец засветился в реализации проекта Бикон-Хиллс и даже вместе с мистером Мартином и еще одним адвокатом руководил процессом переселения. Но об этом периоде своей жизни мистер Уиттмор (Джексону никогда не нравилась эта фамилия) старался не говорить. – Мы построили заграждения, чтобы избавиться от совсем других проблем... Как только Жан-Жак Лемарш5 оповестил всех о своем сенсационном открытии, из подполья вышли не только двуликие. Охотники, обрадованные разгоревшимся ажиотажем, сжигали оборотней целыми семьями... Я помню, как горел дом наших соседей. Помню, как, размахивая рябиновыми дубинками, они выгоняли из школ детей, сверкающих голубыми глазами. Мы не могли допустить вендетты... О безумных омегах тогда еще никто не слышал. О зараженных вирусом Z6 альфах – тоже. Такое случается лишь с урожденными волками, потерявшими стаю. 

– Приятно слышать, что ты у нас демократ... А если я приведу в дом девушку с клыками? – Джексон провоцировал отца, памятуя лекции Лидии: многие могут проявлять терпимость, пока волк не постучится им в дом. 

– Приводи... Согласно данным Программы, с вами учится дочь моего старого знакомого. Ты тоже должен его помнить: Артур Лэйхи. – Тут Джексон, наконец, вспомнил, где слышал эту фамилию. Тот самый адвокат, третий в списке основателей резервации, именно с его сыном Джекс подрался в свой шестой День Рождения. Мама устроила пикник в саду, позвала клоуна, а тот странный мальчик... Айзек? – Хотя, честно говоря, не припомню, чтобы у него была дочь.

Думать о загадках оборотней накануне полнолуния – плохая идея. Джексон понял это, когда вывозил непривычно хмурую Лидию за город. Они сидели на капоте Порше и ели орешки из одного пакетика, наблюдая, как загораются предупреждающие красные огни вокруг резервации. Диск луны медленно выплывал из-за горизонта, знаменуя начало «ночи закрытых дверей». 

– Наверное, это очень страшно: становиться зверем, не зная, кого из родных не досчитаешься через сутки... – Лидия растягивала гласные, выдавая свою нервозность. Вот только впервые за все время их знакомства, Джексон не спешил ее успокаивать. Было странно думать о том, что где-то там внизу бегают в волчьем обличье их одноклассники, почти друзья, и что в кого-то из них может попасть шальная охотничья стрела.

На следующий день Айзек явился на утреннюю тренировку в одиночестве. 

– Лэйхи, соберись! Или ты собираешься поразить «Соколов» своей изящной походкой?! – Впервые на своей памяти, Джексон был согласен с тренером: Ангел играл из рук вон плохо. – Три круга вокруг поля! Не сачковать! Хочешь плакаться – беги к мамочке!

– Бежать далеко придется, а на кладбище плакс и без меня достаточно! – Мотнул головой Ангел, но команду все же выполнил. Правда бежал он будто через силу, припадая на левый бок.

– Ты в порядке? – Раньше Лидию не интересовали травмы игроков в лакросс: гораздо больше ее занимала цветовая гамма их формы. Так что в ее устах невинный, по сути вопрос, смотрелся более чем странно.

– Тебя не спросил. 

– Покажи! – Джексон хотел бы посмотреть на того, кто посмел бы перечить его девочке... Мартин была не из тех, кто понимает слово «нет».

– Нравится? – Неожиданно ухмыльнулся Лэйхи, приподнимая футболку. Едва взглянув на месиво из разодранной плоти, Джексон почувствовал липкую, кислую тошноту. 

– Почему... так мало крови? – Сглотнув, прошептала Лидия. – И где Бойд и Эрика?

– Потому что сосуды восстанавливаются первыми. Мясо нарастет позже... А ребята отлеживаются. Тяжелая ночь. 

– Вчера был прорыв, ведь так? – Эллисон подошла почти незаметно: раньше эти ее охотничьи штучки нервировали Уиттмора, но, потренировавшись с парочкой оборотней, он примирился с подобным. – Кто-то из ваших бежал за ограждение.

– Спасибо, капитан очевидность. Я видел, как их ловили. Омеги... – Ангел сплюнул. – Ардженты своего не упустят, не так ли?.. В резервации всю ночь горели костры. Почему так смотришь? Не нравятся собственные методы?

– Оставь ее в покое! Она и оборотня-то впервые в вашем клубе увидела! – МакКолл, разумеется, ринулся на защиту своей девушки. И впервые Джексон был с ним согласен: категоричность Лэйхи переходила все границы.

– Она Арджент и этим все сказано. Вчера мне пришлось прикручивать шипованный обруч к голове моей сестры, потому что охотникам разрешили ловить нас на нашей же территории... А сегодня мне же пришлось объяснять вашим преподавателям, почему мои брат и сестра отлеживаются дома, и вот это, – Айзек выразительно посмотрел на разодранный бок, – для них вовсе не аргумент. 

– С Эрикой... все в порядке? – Эллисон смущенно молчала, а Джексон все же решился спросить о том, что беспокоило его больше всего.

– Будет в порядке. С ней же Дерек. – С упоминанием альфы Ангел будто расцвел: Джексону даже показалось, что пугающая рана стала чуть меньше. 

– Но почему ты не остался дома? – недоумевала Лидия, прижимая к груди уиттморовскую куртку. 

– Потому что я, в отличие от ребят, не могу пропускать занятия. Мне нужны отличные отметки. Или, думаешь, мне, как ликантропу, сделают скидку на экзаменах?

То, что Лэйхи много знает, Джексон заметил почти сразу. Этот волчонок, в отличие от Эрики и Бойда, внимательно слушал даже самые скучные лекции, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Его конспекты, наряду с аккуратными записями Лидии, можно было бы с легкостью послать на городской конкурс отличников, а результаты первых в этом семестре контрольных ставили нелюдимого Ангела в один ряд с той же Мартин, неугомонным Стилински, и, собственно, самим Уиттмором.

– Я думаю, что тебе стоит прилечь. Посиди на скамейке, а с Финстоком я разберусь. – Видимо, Айзек был действительно не в форме: иначе почему он без спора направился в сторону трибун? Лидия же, в свою очередь, в пять минут уговорила тренера отпустить незадачливого оборотня и, в компании Эллисон, устроилась на нижнем ярусе. 

Остаток тренировки Джексон запомнил смутно: его мучили мысли об Эрике, Бойде и оборотнях вообще... он пообещал себе, что задаст все интересующие его вопросы, как только эти двое вернутся в школу.

***

Если полнолуние и выдалось тяжелым, то на Эрике оно никак не сказалось. По крайней мере, внешне она выглядела все так же. Вызывающая одежда, яркий макияж... разве что волосы были растрепаны больше обычного.

– Я страшно рада вас видеть, сладкие... Послезавтра первая игра, и мне не терпится примерить форму! – пловцы за соседним столиком синхронно выдохнули, и Джексону ( в который раз за последние дни? ) захотелось их придушить. – Да, это была веселая ночка, – тем временем Эрика спокойно отвечала на вопросы Лидии, – Дерек был страшно недоволен. К счастью, прорыв был не у нас, а южнее... но все равно неприятно. В любом случае, следующее полнолуние будет не скоро. Кстати, сегодня в клубе Дерека вечеринка. Не хотите заглянуть?

– В прошлый раз, когда мы там очутились, твой Дерек пригрозил свернуть нам шею... – Резонно заметил Скотт, хотя Джексон, если честно, был бы не против расслабиться перед ответственным матчем. Порция драйва с примесью адреналина ему бы определенно не помешала...

– Он же альфа. А вы пришли на его территорию незваными. Поймите, нам и так непросто. Когда не было резерваций, у каждой стаи было свое место. Конечно, мы пересекались, но не столь часто... а теперь, нашему альфе приходится терпеть кучу чужаков у себя дома, чтобы выжить. Вот он и бесится... – Эрика объясняла все это таким обыденным тоном, что Джексону неожиданно захотелось кого-нибудь ударить.

– Подожди-ка секунду... хочешь сказать, все те оборотни, которые развлекаются в этом клубе – из разных стай?

– Именно... всех наших вы уже знаете. Конечно, есть еще Питер и Лора, но они в Нью-Йорке, а значит, не в счет. 

– Может, ты перестанешь трепаться? – Айзек, видимо, полностью исцелился, и, вместе со здоровьем вернулась его утраченная было язвительность.

– Может, ты перестанешь вести себя, как урод? – На Эрику подначки брата-по-стае явно не производили особого впечатления. Она вообще казалась странно веселой, и ей очень шло это приподнятое настроение. – Дерек не против, серьезно. Приезжайте, если будет настроение... сегодня в резервации безопасно. 

В клуб они действительно поехали, но на этот раз обошлось без приключений. Айзек все так же разливал коктейли, Бойд стоял у входа, а Эрика заводила толпу.

Дэнни умудрился выяснить, что Дерек Хэйл не просто альфа этой территории и хозяин клуба, он, оказалось, и живет тут же, на верхнем этаже. Там же, по всей видимости, периодически ночуют его работники, они же – его стая. 

– Саймон говорит, что мистер Лэйхи после укуса совсем с катушек слетел, поэтому, хоть ему и удалось убить ослабевшего от вируса Z альфу, в его собственную стаю его дети не вошли. – Махилани вообще удивительно талантливо собирал слухи и сплетни, куда там Лидии... – Они выбрали своим альфой совсем молодого тогда Дерека, и ему пришлось уйти из центра резервации. Сам знаешь, Лэйхи официально представляет оборотней в городском совете. Поговаривают, что он специально запихал своих детей в Программу, чтобы насолить Хэйлам.

Джексон машинально кивал в ответ не прекращающему разглагольствовать другу, а сам все пытался понять, почему ему самому, человеку, в сущности, равнодушному, так интересны именно эти оборотни? Возможно, ответ крылся в одной своенравной волчице, которая за весь вечер так и не удосужилась пригласить его на танец, но в подобном Уиттмор себе ни за что бы не признался.

***

– Вчера, во время вечеринки, произошло кое-что странное, – Лидия, пользуясь всеобщим замешательством, обычно предшествующим первой игре сезона, умудрилась затащить его в пустующий класс. До тренировки оставалось добрых полчаса,и Джексон, в принципе, был готов потратить их на разговор со старой подругой. Он вообще был готов заняться чем угодно, чтобы не думать о том, как будет выглядеть Эрика в форме чирлидерши. – В прошлый раз, все было довольно стандартно: стоило мне показаться на танцполе, как...

– У половины присутствующих парней начиналось неконтролируемое слюноотделение. Я знаю, что ты красотка! – Джексон не раз удивлялся тому, насколько независимая и самодостаточная Мартин нуждается в комплиментах. Но такую цену за ее дружбу он платил с радостью, тем более, что врать о ее достоинствах не приходилось. 

– А теперь... я чувствовала себя неприкасаемой. У меня было ощущение, что вместо духов я обрызгалась средством от насекомых. Они от меня просто шарахались! Я, разумеется, спросила Бойда, а он только пожал плечами. 

– Быть может, от тебя слишком сильно пахнет Лэйхи?

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Лидия попыталась сыграть оскорбленную невинность, но, поскольку она моментально вспыхнула, стоило прозвучать знакомой фамилии, эта попытка была обречена на провал.

– Не делай из меня идиота, очень прошу. Я же вижу, как он на тебя смотрит... – До этого года влюбленную Мартин ему удалось наблюдать лишь однажды: тогда им было по одиннадцать и она все лето страдала по какому-то английскому актеру. Она, как и сам Уиттмор, давным-давно сделала выбор в пользу ничего не значащего флирта и фальшивых отношений, и ему казалось, что этот самый выбор ее устраивает. Хотя, скорее всего, до последнего времени так оно и было.

– Жаль, что только смотрит... Кажется, мы повзрослели, Джексон. Меня уже не волнует, какая прическа у мальчика, который приглянулся. Я просто боюсь, что его убьют. – Улыбка у Лидии вышла кривая и обиженная, как у маленькой девочки. Хотя в его утешительных объятьях она устроилась с грацией королевы.– Есть еще кое-что, чего я не понимаю... Все исследования свидетельствуют о том, что оборотни-подростки хуже всего себя контролируют: много сил, неустойчивый якорь... а нам объявили, что Программа абсолютно безопасна. 

– Ты что, от Стилински заразилась? Откуда эти фантазии? Или ты серьезно веришь, что кто-то в правительстве решил угробить детей самых влиятельных людей города, чтобы окончательно запереть оборотней в резервациях? – Джексон выпалил эту фразу, не особо задумываясь над ее смыслом, но, стоило ему повторить ее мысленно еще раз, как картина начала проясняться. 

Отец говорил, что демократы гарантированно победят на ближайших выборах. За годы безопасности люди разучились бояться оборотней и вспомнили о гуманизме и общечеловеческих ценностях. Что бы он сделал на месте радикально настроенной оппозиции? 

Такой план был практически безупречен. Ему виделись воображаемые газетные заголовки, вроде: «Попытка приобщения зверей к культуре терпит крах!» «Чудовищная резня на поле для лакросса!» «Жертвы толерантности в калифорнийской школе!» 

– Ты права, Мартин. – Айзек, как всегда, подошел неслышно. Иногда Джексону тоже хотелось обладать волчьими способностями. – Они хотят подставить нас всех, а мою стаю сделают козлами отпущения. 

– Так вы... знали? – Лидия удивленно округлила глаза и ему почудилось, что сквозь всегдашнюю маску уверенной в себе девушки, в который раз за последние дни проглядывает ее настоящее лицо. Лицо шестнадцатилетней девчонки с матерью-алкоголичкой, отцом-трудоголиком и кучей комплексов. 

– А ты думала, я идиот? Из нас троих волка более-менее сдерживаю только я. У Бойда период поиска невесты, а значит, якорь шатается из стороны в сторону. Эрика вообще только два года, как обратилась... думаешь, нас можно посчитать образцами контроля? А эти тесты... я представляю, что там понаписали Эйдан и Итан. Если эти двое вообще умеют писать. Они альфы из дикой стаи, и предпочитают жить в лесу все время. 

– Я не думала, – Прошептала Лидия, и Джексон почувствовал себя лишним. Этот разговор в пустующем классе только на первый взгляд касался проблемы оборотней. Наконец, впервые со времени их знакомства, он понял, почему Ангел ведет себя так странно: откуда оборотню, выросшему в резервации, знать, как ухаживать за понравившейся девушкой? Особенно, если эта девушка: враг по определению.

– О чем? – Оборотень оскалился, но Уиттмор понимал, что тот ни за что не тронет Лидию. И еще он понимал, что пора ретироваться. 

– О том, что ты идиот... Ты вообще очень умный. – Эту реплику он услышал уже стоя в коридоре. Всю дорогу до раздевалки он, не переставая, думал о подоплеке Программы. Если их с Лидией выкладки – правильные, то их школа может стать плацдармом для антиоборотнической компании, которая, рано или поздно, охватит всю страну. Но вряд ли несколько подростков способны сделать с этим хоть что-то....

Жаркие объятья Эрики перед выходом на поле, стали для него полной неожиданностью. Конечно, его не раз обнимали красивые девчонки: капитан команды по лакроссу вовсю пользовался заслуженной популярностью. Вот только ни одна из этих девчонок не заставляла сердце биться сильнее... ни одна, кроме Эрики Лэйхи с ее непосредственностью и умопомрачительными ногами.

– Сделай их, Джекс! Я в тебя верю! – она оставила на его щеке след помады и с волчьей грацией скользнула на поле, размахивая помпонами. 

«Сделать» Соколов оказалось непросто. Итан и Эйдан вели себя в полном соответствии с опасениями Айзека. Эти двое казались настоящими волками, по ошибке натянувшими человеческую кожу. Жертвами их агрессивных атак почти сразу стали Скотт и Дэнни. И если Дэнни всего лишь потянул ногу, то неестественный изгиб левой руки МакКолла говорил сам за себя. Джексон видел, что, если бы не непривычно веселый Айзек на пару с молчуном-Бойдом, первой жертвой близнецов стал бы он сам. Оборотни в зеленой форме явно получили установку расправиться с капитаном, и, видимо, только она удерживала их от попыток прорвать оборону команды соперников. 

Первый период они сыграли вничью, и на перерыве, судорожно глотая ледяную воду, Джексон заметил на трибунах Дерека Хэйла, который почему-то не спешил наслаждаться кульбитами чирлидерш. Альфа, не отрываясь, смотрел на скамейку Соколов, где, вытирая пот со лба Итана (или Эйдана?) расположилась смуглая девица с хмурым выражением лица. 

– Это Кали, – прокомментировал Бойд, заметив, куда, вслед за Дереком, смотрит Джексон. – Тоже пришла поболеть за своих. Мы с ними вроде как не ладим.

– Косточку не поделили?

– Почти. Их вожак, может ты слышал, его зовут Дюк... он лидер местных Хищников7. Тех, кто ратует за возвращение к природе и использование звериных инстинктов. А Дерек, хоть и пострадал от охотников, к людям относится нейтрально.

– Вообще-то, в нашу последнюю с ним встречу, он чуть не сломал мне руку. – Джексон вспомнил эпизод у клуба и ухмыльнулся. Сам себе он до сих пор казался героем, спасшим невинную девушку.

– Я не сказал, что он любит людей... – Пояснил Бойд. – А Кали, кстати, нормальная девушка. И она, в свою последнюю встречу с нашим альфой, всадила ему в спину здоровенный кусок трубы. Вот такой! – Бойд раскинул руки, и Джексон искренне понадеялся, что его собеседник преувеличивает. 

– Он что, неудачно пошутил? Или прокомментировал ее наряд?

– Он не пришел на ее первую схватку. Дюк вообще не хотел, чтобы Кали сватали в этом году: волчица при любом раскладе присоединяется к стае мужа, а Хищникам нужны свои люди. Но, я слышал, она умеет настоять на своем. Первого претендента на руку и сердце она так отделала, что он недели две провалялся без следа регенерации... Талант! 

– Секундочку... то есть эта девица искалечила твоего альфу, потому что он не захотел за нее сражаться?

– Что-то вроде того. Сам же видел, волчицы – обидчивые девочки, и, к тому же, страшные собственницы. – Бойд показал на Эрику, которая, наслаждаясь всеобщим вниманием, выполняла сложную поддержку и Джексон согласно кивнул. Если эта Кали хоть чуть-чуть напоминает их Лэйхи, то Дереку крупно не повезло... или наоборот, повезло, это уж с какой стороны посмотреть.

Остаток игры прошел, как в тумане. В самом начале второго периода Итан крепко приложил его клюшкой по голове, и Джексон забивал голы исключительно благодаря таланту. На расчет и планирование не было ни сил, ни возможностей. 

Их команда, пусть и с трудом, но победила Соколов. Отрыв был минимальным, но во второй круг чемпионата они все же попали. Финсток восторженно превозносил достоинства своих игроков, а Джексон просто целовал удивленную, но довольную Эрику...


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Остаток осени пролетел незаметно, в городе царил Рождественский дух, а Джексон, забыв о подозрениях и тревогах, предвкушал шумное празднование в компании друзей и впервые в жизни по-настоящему любимой девушки.

За эти недолгие месяцы он успел привыкнуть к присутствию оборотней в своей жизни. Ему уже не казались странными разговоры о приближающемся полнолунии, об охоте на кроликов и о проблемах с когтями. Впрочем, о последнем раньше говорила и Лидия, называя эти самые проблемы маникюром. 

Мартин, к слову, готовила какой-то сногсшибательный реферат об оборотнях, который, по ее словам, должен был если не перевернуть мир, то изменить мнение о перевертышах в отдельно взятой школе – точно. Готовить доклад ей помогал Ангел, оказавшийся, в принципе, неплохим парнем. Конечно, лучшими друзьями они с Джексоном не стали, но теплые чувства к Лидии и Эрике объединяли совсем неплохо.

Бойд же, в свою очередь, умудрился обзавестись не только якорем, но и свежей гравировкой на браслетах.

– Это было феерично! – Восхищалась Эрика после ноябрьского полнолуния. – Сэнди, конечно, давно ему нравилась, но он, вроде как решил, что она не нашего полета пташка. Серьезная стая, они держат весь восточный квартал: больница, пожарники... А она самая младшая из дочерей тамошней альфы. На бои собрался почти весь город! Первых трех претендентов выносили с арены на руках. Но наш Бойд тоже не лыком шит: провел серию мастерских ударов, сбил ее с ног и начал целовать... а она, на минуточку, была обращена на половину. Клыки, когти, шерсть, а он, знай себе, целует.

– И все-таки, это ужасно. Зачем избивать понравившуюся девушку? Что-то я не припомню ничего такого у волков. – Нахмурилась Лидия, прижимаясь к Айзеку. 

– А это и не волчья традиция. Оборотничье изобретение. И смысл, кстати, не в том, чтобы кого-то побить. Это вопрос доверия: девушка подчиняется победителю, признавая его власть над собой... Я не припомню ни единого случая, чтобы после боев кого-то выдавали замуж насильно: волчицы гораздо выносливее нас, поэтому просто поддаются тому, кто понравится. – Горделиво пояснил Бойд, поглаживая вытравленные в золоте знаки.

– И ты понравился Сэнди... Круто, чувак! – Оценил Стилински, последнее время не вызывавший и тени прежнего раздражения. 

Впрочем, свадьбу Бойд, конечно, не планировал:

– Стоя на фэйсконтроле, много не заработаешь, а просить денег у ее родителей я не хочу. И где мы будем жить? В Дерековой подсобке? Это у ребят есть дом, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

– В дом Артура Лэйхи я свою невесту и под страхом смерти не приведу. – Айзек никогда не говорил об отце, и Джексон находил в этом иронию: его собственные родители давным-давно в могиле, и он, так же, как и Ангел своего папашу, называет их только по фамилии.

– Поддерживаю. – Кивнула Эрика. – Кстати, все помнят, что мы собираемся в клубе в четверг?..

Отец Стайлза при неожиданной поддержке мистера Уиттмора и мистера Мартина, выбил для всех желающих пропуск в резервацию, действительный две самых безопасных недели в месяце. Впрочем, для Джексона и их было вполне достаточно: если стая Хэйла за все это время стала близкой и понятной, то остальные жители Бикон-Хиллс все равно пугали.

– Все идет слишком хорошо... – У Лидии, как всегда перед праздниками, испортилось настроение. Беготня в поисках подарков, в отличие от обычного шоппинга, раздражала ее донельзя. – Я не верю, что нас так просто оставят в покое. 

Джексон надеялся, что ее мрачные прогнозы не оправдаются, ведь впервые за долгое время, он был по-настоящему доволен. Он был уверен в своем будущем, да и настоящее, наполненное новым и неожиданным ощущением близости с Эрикой, придавало жизни новые краски. 

Конечно, не все шло гладко: Лэйхи мало походила на мягкую покладистую крошку, и идти на уступки обычно отказывалась наотрез. Их ссоры и споры, согласно последнему номеру школьной газеты, уже вошли в историю, но тем жарче были примирения, о которых сам Джексон постеснялся бы рассказать даже Лидии. Чего стоил, к примеру, тот случай, когда Эрика залезла к нему в окно посреди ночи, одетая лишь в ковбойскую шляпу? Конечно, утром она призналась, что изначально была в плаще, но он-то запомнил только шляпу! 

С ней было легко: она не задавала лишних вопросов, не предъявляла претензий, и с большим удовольствием смотрела старые боевики со Сталлоне. И еще (в этом Джексон не признался бы даже под пытками) у него до сих пор подгибались колени, стоило ей подмигнуть ему на уроке, или, скажем, пройтись когтями по протянутой ладони. 

– Ты не идеал, но с тобой классно! – пока что, это было самым волнующим из ее признаний. И Джексон предпочел считать, что, столь щедрая на признания для остальных Эрика готовит для него что-то особенное. Он сам был давно готов сказать ей те самые, пресловутые три слова, но никак не мог дождаться подходящего момента. 

И Лидия, и почему-то примкнувшие к ней Дэнни со Стайлзом, в один голос утверждали, что столь особенная девушка заслуживает необыкновенного признания в любви, и он, по сути, был с ними согласен. Вот только пока идей не было, и Джексон предпочитал ждать.

В тот день Уиттмор-старший сам отвез сына в школу: он состоял в совете попечителей и накануне очередного собрания, решил проверить директорскую деятельность. Поэтому Джексон и опоздал к первому уроку, успев услышать лишь конец впечатляющей тирады Харриса:

– Я давно смирился с тем, что мисс Мартин предпочитает посещать мои уроки в неподходящих для занятий химией модельных платьях. Я даже привык к тому, что вы, мисс Лэйхи, предпочитаете и вовсе не обременять себя одеждой, потому что затрудняюсь посчитать таковой кусок ткани, обтянувший ваши бедра. Мне непонятно лишь одно: почему вы все еще в темных очках. Повторяю последний раз: или вы их снимаете, или вам же придется объяснять отцу, откуда в столь блестящем табеле Неуд по химии... 

Эрика действительно вопреки обыкновению, заявилась в школу в очках. На нее это было мало похоже, да и спорила она с учителями обычно хоть и азартно, но всегда по делу. Но сегодня она сидела на своем месте, опустив голову, и подчиняться требованиям Харриса явно не собиралась.

– Вы уверены? – Глухо спросила она, как только разочарованный отсутствием какой бы то ни было реакции на свою тираду учитель, наконец, замолчал.

– Определенно, – Харрис не скрывал торжествующей улыбки, которая, впрочем, тут же сменилась удивленной гримасой. Эрика медленно встала со стула и сняла очки, демонстрируя всем кровоподтек под левым глазом. 

– Я убью его! – Айзек, тот самый сдержанный ироничный Ангел, который никогда не шел дальше нелепых угроз, вскочил с места и, выпустив когти, рванулся к двери. За ним последовали Бойд, Эрика, и, разумеется, сам Джексон. Урок был сорван, но это не волновало его абсолютно. В голове крутился добрый десяток вопросов, но те, кому он, в принципе, мог их задать, выясняли отношения в коридоре. 

– Я на части его порву! – Разорялся Лэйхи, раз за разом впечатывая кулак в стену. – Он не имел никакого права так поступать с тобой!

– Успокойся и подумай! Тебе его не победить. Гораздо больше меня волнует то, как отреагирует Дерек. Надеюсь, ты ему не сказала?

– Нет... если он заметит, а он заметит, то убьет его, и охотники... – Эрика медленно сползла по стене, и застонала, обхватив руками колени. – Я не могу регенерировать, почему я не могу регенерировать?

– Потому что он альфа, хоть и не наш. – Бойд сразу же присел рядом, приобнимая подругу за талию. Секундой позже к ним пристроился успокоившийся Ангел, и Джексон вновь почувствовал себя лишним. Связи внутри стаи были крепче любой дружбы, и человеческому бойфренду места рядом с Эрикой не нашлось. Возможно, раньше он бы обиделся, но это была его сладкая девочка, которую пугающий «он» избил прошлой ночью, да так, что она – оборотень – не в силах исцелиться. 

– Я скажу, что сделал это сам. – Сказал Айзек и прикусил губу. – Предположим, мы тренировались, ты неудачно повернулась, и...

– Ты, конечно, стал гораздо более сильным, но вряд ли смог бы поставить мне такой фингал. Тем более, где мы, по-твоему, тренировались? В школе? Дерек не поверит и обязательно придет к нему. – Эрика всхлипнула и крепче прижалась к Бойду. 

– То есть, вы боитесь, что Дерек навредит тому, кто напал на Эрику? – Голос Лидии, привычно твердый и уверенный, помог Джексону преодолеть ступор и подойти к оборотням. – А если, он не увидит этот... творческий боди-арт? Сможет ли он понять, что произошло?

– Ты опять преувеличиваешь наши способности... Дерек альфа, но не супергерой. 

– Сколько времени тебе нужно, чтобы регенерировать? Шести часов хватит?

– Вполне. – Учитывая ситуацию,Эрика держалась молодцом. А вот Джексон одновременно изнывал от желания получить ответы на мучившие его вопросы, прижать к себе свою девочку, и надрать задницу тому идиоту, что покусился на ее здоровье. – Но Дерек, как обычно, приедет за нами после уроков.

– А если, ты займешься проектом? По той же химии? 

– Он не поверит... ты же его знаешь.

– Поверит... я уже побеседовала с Харрисом. Бедняга настолько шокирован, что сразу согласился принять наш совместный реферат в качестве извинения. – Лидия ослепительно улыбнулась, но в ее глазах поселилась тревога. Они с Джексоном оказались невольно вовлеченными в волчьи игры, и в очередной раз поняли, что, как бы близко они не общались с оборотнями, те никогда не пустят их в свою жизнь до конца. 

– Такого больше не повторится. Не стоит беспокоиться обо мне. Поверь, я смогу за себя постоять. – Уверяла Эрика, пока они вдвоем ждали возвращения Лидии со стоянки. Джексон крепко прижимал к себе девушку, с трудом сдерживая эмоции.

– Ты приходишь в школу с синяком под глазом, вы с дружками твердите об убийствах, а я должен стоять в сторонке и наслаждаться жизнью?

– Что бы там ни было, ты все еще человек. Если ты узнаешь, кто это сделал, и попытаешься вмешаться – будет только хуже. Я не смогу тебя защитить. – Эрика непривычно серьезно посмотрела на него. – Поверь, я больше всего на свете хочу рассказать тебе обо всем. Но не могу. 

Джексон не собирался сдаваться, но, чтобы действовать дальше, ему была нужна информация. Поэтому он отправил успокоенную Эрику, чье лицо постепенно приходило в норму, грызть гранит науки в компании Лидии, а сам закопался в отцовском компьютере, ища информацию о проживающих в резервации альфах.

Трехчасовые поиски не привели к однозначным результатам. Согласно докладам охотников и наблюдателей, в Бикон-Хиллс находились около сотни вожаков. Их кланы были связаны сложной системой взаимоотношений, понять которую мог разве что настоящий оборотень, и, согласно примечаниям составителей, желать зла Дереку Хэйлу могли многие из списка альф. 

– Джекс, ты спишь? – утренний звонок Лидии наверняка разбудил бы его, если бы Джексону все же удалось уснуть. Вот только бессонница, вызванная размышлениями об Эрике, не хотела покидать его даже после трех таблеток снотворного.

– Нет. У тебя все в порядке?

– Ночью, ко мне пришел Айзек... – Конечно, Эрика частенько покидала резервацию, чтобы навестить своего парня, но ее неугомонный брат и Лидия, судя по ее словам, еще не настолько сблизились. Да и представить нелюдимого, мрачного оборотня пробирающимся через дыру в рябиновом заборе, было, скажем прямо, непросто. 

– И ты решила поделиться со мной этой радостной новостью прямо сейчас?

– Он рассказал мне, кто ударил твою Эрику. – В голосе Лидии отсутствовали так свойственные ей торжествующие нотки, и это пугало.

– Выкладывай.

– Это их отец, Артур Лэйхи... Джекс, это ужасно! Он псих, он настоящий псих! Этот... этот подонок избивал Айзека с самого детства, он запирал его в подвале за плохие оценки, и...

Что ж, теперь многое стало понятным: и недоверие Ангела, и его стремление учиться на отлично и жажда похвалы от альфы, который, единственный из взрослых, поверил рассказам тринадцатилетнего оборотня... и даже его тяга к подниманию штанги. Это было так очевидно... В прошлом году им в школе читали лекцию о домашнем насилии, и Джексон подумал, что вряд ли хоть в одной из знакомых ему семей происходит подобное... что ж, он ошибался. 

– А когда его укусил безумный альфа, стало в разы хуже. Их лишили дома и заработка, переправили в резервацию, а он обвинял во всем Айзека. – Лидия то и дело всхлипывала, глотая слова. – Эрика ему вообще не дочь. Они с матерью оказались в Бикон-Хиллс случайно, и он укусил обеих. 

– А ее мама? Где она?

– Не выжила... – Ее голос стал неожиданно спокойным, но Джексон знал, что Мартин все еще нервничала. – Сам знаешь, у взрослых почти нет шанса заразиться вирусом ликантропии... В общем, теперь они вроде как с Дереком, но официально мистер Лэйхи все еще их опекун. 

– Но они же взрослые!

– Не для Программы... Мэр хотел, чтобы в нее включили именно их, и Дереку пришлось пойти на уступки. Ей нужна была какая-то бумажка для секретарши. Бумажка! А этот... запустил в нее стеклянной вазой. – Лидия некрасиво и громко шмыгнула носом, но решительно продолжила, – Мы должны что-то сделать. Джекс, пожалуйста...

Если честно, его первым порывом было проникнуть в резервацию, найти бывшего коллегу отца и пристрелить в лучших традициях Арджентов. Но, к счастью, инстинкт самосохранения сработал и на этот раз. Джексон понимал, что даже самый слабый альфа с легкостью порвет его на тряпки, а Артур Лэйхи слабаком определенно не был... но Эрика пострадала из-за него, и Джексон просто не мог остаться в стороне. 

– Пап, а как действуют социальные службы в резервации? – Отец недоуменно приподнял бровь.

– Откуда такой странный интерес?

– Помнишь сына мистера Лэйхи? – Джексон старался вести себя естественно и говорить об одноклассниках вскользь и как бы между прочим, но перед глазами все еще стояла опустившая голову Эрика, поэтому сдерживать эмоции было очень сложно.

– Конечно. Айзек, кажется? Помню, жена Арти все время повторяла, что младший сын похож на ангела... Такая трагедия! Она покончила с собой, потому что старший из их детей оказался наркоманом. А потом эта ситуация с альфой... Мы почти добились разрешения на их проживание в городе, но Артур умудрился сорваться в полнолуние. Случайно укусил сына, а тот не контролировал себя вовсе, поэтому нам пришлось пойти на крайние меры. 

– Не случайно... – Процедил Джексон, с иронией думая о том, что сейчас у Айзека просто идеальный контроль над волком. 

– Прости?

– Артур Лэйхи специально обратил своего сына. – Джексон сказал об этом таким уверенным тоном, что отец поверил сразу. 

– Но почему? Как мог Арти пойти на такое?

– Следы побоев на оборотнях не остаются. – Возможно, он вел себя излишне жестко, но мысль о том, что отец с друзьями хладнокровно послали девятилетнего мальчика в Бикон-Хиллс – место, которым пугали собственных детей, не могла не повлиять на его суждения. 

– Сын... ты уверен?


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

Иногда жизнь преподносит людям на редкость поганые сюрпризы. В этом и Джексон, и Лидия убедились через несколько недель. Мистер Уиттмор, будучи главой городской коллегии адвокатов, постарался не привлекать особого внимания к столь громкому делу: еще бы, официальный представитель оборотней в городском совете многие годы методично избивал своих детей! Но, вопреки его усилиям, кое-какая информация в прессу все же просочилась и Айзек на пару с Эрикой, оказались в центре внимания. И если сама Эрика с легкостью игнорировала любые вопросы по теме, то парень Лидии не мог сдержаться, и его вызывающее поведение невольно служило подтверждением самым диким слухам.

– Зачем? – Он спросил об этом Лидию прямо в коридоре, не обращая никакого внимания на моментально почуявших очередную сплетню школьников. – Я умолял тебя никому не рассказывать! Я просил тебя. Не. Вмешиваться. Держаться от этого подальше! Ты вообще понимаешь, что наделала?! Понимаешь, что у Дерека проблемы из-за меня? 

– У Дерека? – Лидия, измученная бессонницей, никак не ожидала подобной реакции, поэтому, наверное, и отреагировала в привычном для себя стиле. – Это у тебя были проблемы, Лэйхи! Огромные проблемы, и они были никак не связаны со мной. 

– Ошибаешься! Это все из-за тебя! С самого первого дня, в баре, я чувствовал, что от тебя – одни неприятности! Думаешь, сделала, как лучше?! Да ты просто напомнила мне о том, кто я, а кто ты. Великая защитница беззащитных детишек! Это ты видела? – Айзек оскалился, его глаза загорелись желтым, и, если бы Эрика не прижала к стене Джексона, он наверняка бы оттолкнул Лидию подальше от теряющего человеческий облик вервольфа. – Я годами пытался добиться справедливости, но кто послушает волка с нестабильной психикой? Зато малышку Мартин мы, конечно, выслушаем... Ты лицемерка, если думаешь, что, спасая нас, хоть как-то исправишь то, что уже сделано. Видеть тебя не могу!

Конечно, Джексон был всецело на стороне подруги детства, но он не мог не признать, что в сумбурной речи Айзека есть рациональное зерно. Социальные работники наверняка привлекли Дерека к ответственности за умолчание факта жестокого обращения с детьми, а их непродуманная попытка изменить ситуацию действительно казалась жалкой и лицемерной. Потому что у Артура могли быть влиятельные и сильные друзья, а волкам на их территории – закон не писан. 

– Вы зря это сделали... раньше нас уважали, потому что мы предпочли опытному альфе новичка и так поднялись среди местных. Теперь каждый захочет оттяпать кусочек нашей территории, потому что стая Хэйла превратилась в посмешище. – Эрика, в отличие от брата, была на удивления спокойной и собранной. – Но я вам все равно благодарна. Артур Лэйхи вроде как убил мою мать, поэтому... 

Если бы Джексон знал, как все обернется, то тысячу раз бы подумал, прежде чем начинать делать хоть что-то. Но, к сожалению, даже оборотни не могут предсказывать будущее, а он и вовсе был человеком. 

За следующие несколько дней они успели привыкнуть к пустующему месту напротив Стилински, но в разговорах то и дело возникали паузы, которые раньше заполняли язвительные, колкие комментарии Лэйхи. Лидия то и дело отлучалась в туалет, где, после коротких, на три минуты, рыданий, тщательно замазывала консилером темные круги под запавшими глазами. Эрика и Бойд никак не комментировали отсутствие товарища, но, судя по взглядам, которыми периодически обменивались эти двое, они тоже были ни на шутку обеспокоены. 

Джексон даже спросил отца, не предъявили ли Дереку обвинений, но, оказалось,что его не только сразу же отпустили, но еще и предложили официально принять опекунство над стаей:

– Хэйл показался мне адекватным для оборотня, и он прекрасно справляется со своими обязанностями. Кроме того, нам сейчас не выгодно организовывать показательный процесс. А Арти... им занимаются Ардженты. В их тюрьмах все условия для таких вот подонков. 

Айзек вернулся в школу уже после безрадостного Рождества: в свете последних событий резервацию перекрыли на все каникулы,и Джексон, поглощенный ожиданием встречи со своей девочкой, не обратил на его приход никакого внимания. Тем более, что школу захлестнул непривычный ажиотаж...

Этот ролик, он, разумеется, помнил. В голове каждого человека есть некий постыдный уголок, где спрятаны самые неприятные воспоминания, и история, связанная с этим видео, занимала в том самом пресловутом уголке его собственной головы довольно много места. 

В тот день он предвкушал празднование своего Дня Рождения, злился на отца, который не разрешил ему приехать в школу на новом велосипеде, и переживал, что Мэгги Копплер из старшего класса не обращает на него никакого внимания... Та девчонка подвернулась очень вовремя: ему как раз нужно было произвести впечатление на строптивую восьмиклассницу. 

– Посмотрите на нее! Чучело! А что будет, если ее толкнуть?! – Такого, он, разумеется, не ожидал. Обычным детям сложно понять, что такое настоящая болезнь. Для Джексона в тот период это слово обозначало запрет на мороженое и разрешение прогуливать школу. Поэтому, когда замарашка забилась в судорогах, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем вновь посмеяться.

Он так и не узнал, как ее звали. Более того, больше в школе ее не видели. То ли перевелась, то ли просто уехала в другой город... вот только ролик гулял по сети довольно долго, пока неожиданно не исчез со всех сайтов. Но, по всей видимости, кое-у-кого копия все же осталась. 

– А ведь это твоя девчонка, Уиттмор! Как ты ее назвал? Чокнутая уродина?! – Джексон игнорировал комментарии одноклассников, сквозь толпу пробираясь к единственной, чье мнение его волновало... Эрика, как же он сразу не вспомнил? А ведь все было так очевидно: ее мать, сбежавшая в резервацию и готовая на все ради укуса для своего ребенка. Ее странное к нему отношение и желание со всем справляться самостоятельно. Ее яркая улыбка, наигранная уверенность в себе и даже тяга к броским, подчеркивающим красоту нарядам!– А что, буфера у нее все равно зачетные, пусть она и оборотень!. 

– Как твоя настоящая фамилия? – Джексон никогда не умел правильно вести себя в подобных ситуациях. Лидия называла эту его черту «синдромом засранца» и в тот момент он был готов с ней согласиться. Потому что Эрика не кричала. Она просто смотрела на него, и в ее невозможных карих глазах застыли невыплаканные слезы. 

– Рейес. – Она плотно сжала губы, обхватила руками поникшие плечи, затравленно оглядываясь, и Джексону стало страшно. Эрика больше не была той заводной девчонкой, которую он знал. Исчезла соблазнительная улыбка, и гордый поворот головы, и завлекательные интонации в голосе... даже голос, тот самый, что заставлял его чувствовать себя неопытным мальчишкой в женской душевой, и тот сменился невнятным шепотом. – Эрика Рейес. 

– Ну что ты? – Он неловко прижал ее к себе, радуясь, что она не отстраняется. – Это все глупости, все прошло, все прошло... 

Джексон был готов миллион раз повторить эту глупую фразу, только бы вернуть Эрике хоть частичку ее-прежней. Вот только она лишь молча прижималась к нему, да тянула к выходу, прочь от насмешников, которые так ничего и не поняли... 

Айзек, Бойд и Дерек ждали на стоянке, одинаково суровые и мрачные, эти трое будто знали, какая буря разыгралась у Джексона в душе.

– Убери руки.. – Попросила Эрика, отталкивая его и вмиг становясь чужой. 

– Почему? Эрика, я не хотел...

– Не ври хотя бы себе, Джексон! Конечно, ты хотел... ты так жаждал внимания и признания своей исключительности, что не заметил, как растоптал меня! У тебя есть хоть какое-то представление о том, что я пережила? О, конечно нет, ведь ты Уиттмор, а великий Уиттмор может думать только о себе! – Джексон видел, что у нее начинается истерика, и, в который раз за время их странных отношений, не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что ему следует делать. Его храбрая девочка не могла говорить так с ним, не могла говорить так о нем, и не могла смотреть так осуждающе... просто не могла.

– Если ты ждешь, что я буду оправдываться... – Лидия была права насчет него, тысячу раз права. Он просто не мог не отреагировать на провокацию. Не мог признать справедливость ее обвинений. Потому что, если она права, то Джексон Уиттмор – равнодушная скотина с мертвой душой и никогда не заслужит ничьей любви и привязанности. Ни родителей, ни друзей... ни самой Эрики. 

– Я давно ничего от тебя не жду! Ни верности, ни признаний... ничего! Ты самодовольный высокомерный мерзавец, и, видимо, таким и останешься! Дерек был чертовски прав, когда говорил, что я все время ошибаюсь в людях... – Он старался не смотреть на нее, понимая, что, если он увидит в ее глазах слезы, то не сможет уйти. 

– Пойдем, Эрика... нам здесь больше нечего делать. – Разумеется, это был альфа. И, разумеется, только ему она позволила взять себя на руки и бережно отнести к машине. И только повиснув на его шее она, наконец-то заплакала... Джексон старательно отводил взгляд, стараясь сдержаться и не выплеснуть на волков волну противоречивых эмоций, раздирающих душу. 

– Молчи, сейчас ты сделаешь только хуже! – Вряд ли хоть кто-то из оборотней не расслышал громкий шепот незаметно подошедшего Стилински. 

– Когда это ты заделался экспертом в отношениях? 

– Ты не представляешь, сколько всего интересного можно узнать, наблюдая за всеми вами... Пока, ребята! – Стайлз как ни в чем не бывало махнул рукой в сторону отъезжающей машины и вновь повернулся к Джексону. – Знаешь, иногда ты действительно напоминаешь высокомерного мерзавца, однако в последние месяцы я начал подозревать, что Джексон Уиттмор все же встал на путь исправления. Но я ни за что не поверю, что ты не узнал Эрику! И, чувак, если ты действительно достал то видео... это было жестоко.

– Я бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного! Хотя, к чертям! Если бы кто-то из наших это сделал...

– Этим кем-то был бы ты! – Стайлз понимающе покачал головой. – Вот только сейчас не время для переоценки ценностей, парень! Нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы к завтрашнему дню это видео исчезло с телефонов. 

– Идеи? – Джексону было жизненно необходимо чем-то занять руки и голову, потому что в столь взвинченном состоянии его боялась даже Лидия.

– Дэнни, чувак, нам нужна твоя помощь! 

***

На следующий день оборотни появились в школе только к обеду: мастер постановочных поз и пафоса в лице Лидии не преминул отметить идеально сбалансированную сцену:

– Прекрасно срежиссировано! Все успешно перемыли Эрике косточки, и ждут подходящего момента, чтобы начать шоу. Но наши ребята, видимо, их опередят.

– Ты в порядке? – После тяжелой ночи, полной раздумий, крови из сбитых костяшек, тяжелого рока и ледяного дождя, Джексон решил, что, даже если у них с Эрикой ничего не выйдет, кое-что все же нужно менять. Раньше ему и в голову не пришло задавать столь нелепые вопросы: учитывая издевательскую ухмылку Айзека, у Лидии вряд ли хоть что-нибудь могло быть в порядке... Но иногда от друзей требуется просто немного внимания и тепла. 

– Буду. – Улыбка победительницы, которая раньше так часто украшала лицо его лучшей подруги, сегодня смотрелась нелепой маской. За столом вообще было непривычно тихо: даже Стилински и тот примолк, наблюдая за тем, как непонятно почему напряженный Скотт перебирает волосы Эллисон. – Через три месяца весенний бал, после которого их либо отправят в другую школу, либо вернут в резервацию. 

– Так быстро? Я не знал... – Вся эта история произошла слишком вовремя, чтобы быть случайной: арест Артура Лэйхи, нервный срыв Ангела, ролик, истерика Эрики... Эрики, которая явилась в школу в ярко-алом платье. 

– Я читал, что для оборотней красный цвет символизирует объявление войны. – Шепотом поделился своими опасениями осторожный МакКолл. – И я не горю желанием оказаться у нее на пути...

У столика Мисси Грей всегда было шумно: первая сплетница школы, эта невысокая брюнетка стала, как выяснил Дэнни, первой обладательницей копии видео, и именно благодаря ей к приезду оборотней с его содержанием ознакомилась почти вся школа. 

– О, милая Мисс.. – Эрика провела безупречно наманикюренным пальцем по столешнице, оставляя на сером пластике глубокий неровный след, и Грей судорожно вздохнула. Джексон даже привстал, предвкушая невероятное шоу... Это и привлекло его к Рейес в самом начале: они оба были чертовски похожи! На ее месте, он бы сделал то же самое. – Поверь, тебе не понравится если я решу немного исправить твою мордашку... А я решу, если не перестанешь болтать. Хотя, это слишком просто! У меня есть идея получше. Хочешь, я расскажу всем, как ты пыталась соблазнить мистера Харриса?

У Эрики была жесткая улыбка, и Джексон растерялся, узнавая в ней себя самого. Но если он, стремясь к вершине, мог легко срубить пару голов, то она их медленно отрезала. Наверное, так и проявлялась ее звериная натура, о которой он несколько ночей назад забывал с такой готовностью...

Айзек продолжал что-то втолковывать притихшим девчонкам, а Эрика, тем временем, подошла к своему столику, который вновь заняли пловцы. 

– Вам что, не понравилось, как я тряслась? А если я решу немного потрястись прямо сейчас? – Она повела плечами, грудь под тонкой тканью волнующе колыхнулась, и Джексон задержал дыхание. 

– Эй, осторожнее! – В чувство его привела, как ни странно, Эллисон. Она выразительно посмотрела на кусок пластика в его руках и на искалеченный поднос. – Не думаю, что порча школьного имущества чем-то поможет. 

– Есть предложения получше? – Процедил он, продолжая наблюдать за девушкой, которую привык считать своей. Она же, в свою очередь, аккуратно вытащила из онемевших рук Клеборна десертную ложечку, окунула ее в растаявшее мороженое и облизала. Йен и еще с полдюжины наблюдавших за шоу парней судорожно сглотнули.

– Вы знаете, я могу сделать множество интересных вещей своим языком... а своими пальцами я способна сделать гораздо больше. – Эрика внимательно посмотрела на завороженных зрителей и легким движением руки переломила алюминиевую ложечку пополам.

Джексон не мог не восхититься этим великолепно продуманным представлением. Как не мог и не понимать, что за этим последует. Никто в здравом уме и твердой памяти не стал бы цепляться к Эрике после такого. А значит, все их вчерашние усилия ничего не стоили. Наверное, Айзек был прав, и для оборотней вся их человеческая возня не значит ни хрена.

– Знаешь, вся эта волчья фигня не дает тебе права уничтожать людей! – Возмутился было Стайлз, но волчица лишь рассмеялась в ответ. 

– То есть, ты запрещаешь мне делать то, что вы все с таким удовольствием делали со мной?

Она подошла к нему сама, предложила забить на химию и прогуляться, будто вчерашнего дня и их бурного объяснения не существовало вовсе. Будто все оставалось по-прежнему. Будто они все еще были парой. Вот только Джексон с детства не верил в сказки. 

Эрика прекрасно смотрелась за рулем, и его почти не покоробила ее горькая усмешка:

– У меня не было бы прав, не получи я укус. – Они долго ехали по городу, и он почти уснул под равномерный успокаивающий рев мотора, убаюканный ароматом ее духов. 

Старое кладбище Джексон узнал сразу: поскольку там лежали жертвы Ночи призраков8, а его приемный отец состоял в Совете, их семья посещала это место ежегодно. Он сам приходил даже чаще, но в одиночестве. 

– Прости за то, что наговорила вчера... Сам знаешь, иногда бывает чертовски сложно сдержаться. 

– Знаю. Ты могла и не объяснять. У тебя все нормально? 

– Я в порядке, правда, – Эрика вывернулась из его объятий и грустно улыбнулась. – Хотя, их меня получилась хреновая Золушка. Наверное, мне просто не идет корона, Джексон. 

– Ты стала со мной встречаться... из-за этого? – Еще ни разу в жизни он ничего так не боялся, как ее ответа, но их слишком многое связывало, чтобы оставить все, как есть.

– Нет, конечно. Хотя там, в клубе... неважно. Пока ты не попытался меня спасти, я думала, что ничего не изменилось. Богатые детишки решили пощекотать себе нервы... Хотя меня до сих пор удивляет Стайлз. Раньше ты бы и на порог его не пустил. – Она развалилась на траве около памятника, ничуть не беспокоясь о сохранности платья. Эта незаметная деталь умиляла, как и многое в ней, и Джексон с ужасом понял, что просто не сможет ее отпустить. 

– Отец не хочет портить отношения с шерифом... и да, Стилински забавный. – Когда-то Скотт упомянул, что, когда Уиттмор нервничает, у него на редкость дурацкие шутки. Удивительно, но, похоже, парень Эллисон знал о своем капитане больше, чем тот сам о себе. 

– Ты меня спас, и это было действительно здорово... Мы выросли, Джекс, и поверь, меня мало волнует этот гребаный ролик. Когда умерла мама, я поняла, что, если бы пересилила себя и вернулась в школу, то... неважно. Я справлюсь, правда. – Эрика медленно поднялась и попыталась улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла кривой и искусственной. – А ты можешь собой гордиться. Не потому, что стал таким роскошным мужчиной, а потому что научился вовремя останавливаться. Это как с волком: если не сдержаться, теряешь контроль. Стайлз был прав: укус не дает нам никаких прав, только одну обязанность... Оставаться людьми, несмотря ни на что. 

– Я приемный. – Сказать эти два слова оказалось гораздо проще, чем Джексон думал. Раньше  
ему казалось, что, стоит произнести такое вслух, жизнь изменится, и ничего не будет, как прежде. Но здесь, на кладбище, рядом с Эрикой, ему впервые захотелось рассказать правду. Рассказать о том, как он стесняется своего происхождения. О том, как боится своих родителей, и тех, и других. Боится, что родные проклянут, если он станет любить приемных больше, а приемные не простят, если он упомянет родных.

– Я знаю... мистер Уиттмор пахнет по-другому. Твое счастье, что не все умеют это определять. – Эрика вновь улыбнулась, но на этот раз мягко и нежно, будто предчувствуя его короткую исповедь и заранее поддерживая и прощая. 

– Я родился в январе 2006-го. И мои родители не были людьми. Поэтому я и прихожу сюда, а не на современную часть кладбища. Тогда были большие волнения, и всех оборотней похоронили вот здесь, в братской могиле. – Джексон смотрел на потемневшие от времени камни соседних надгробий и на простой серый булыжник на месте единственного официального оборотнического погребения вне резерваций... Когда-то он хотел попросить приемных родителей поставить здесь памятник. Но решил, что так просто еще больше ранит их. – Поэтому я так не хотел ехать в Бикон-Хиллс. Поэтому запрещал Лидии с вами связываться.

– Наверное, ты единственный в мире человек, который может запретить что-то Лидии. Не думай, что ты один такой уникальный. У оборотней довольно часто рождаются не зараженные дети. Бойд, например, родился человеком. Вот только людям у нас не выжить... поэтому радуйся! Тебе невероятно, фантастически повезло! – Эрика возбужденно размахивала руками и жестикулировала, будто повторяя Стайлза, и Джексон считал, что ей к лицу даже это. – Никому из нас не закончить школу. Не поступить в колледж. Не отпраздновать свадьбу. Не отправиться в путешествие. 

– Я должен был жить там. Должен был стать одним из вас. – Впервые за долгое время эта мысль, в далеком детстве довольно смутная, а позже – всепоглощающая, не вызывала ужаса. Потому что, если бы его родители удержали волков в узде, он смог бы остаться рядом с Эрикой. 

– Но не стал. И поэтому, ты просто обязан закончить то, что начал. Мы никогда не говорили о будущем. А ведь тебе наверняка уже пришли приглашения из колледжей: Йель, Дартмут... Харрис был прав: сын будущего сенатора Уиттмора имеет право выбирать. Ты уже достиг гораздо большего, чем любой из нас хоть когда-то в состоянии достичь, и ты проживешь свою идеальную жизнь. Ради себя самого, ради своих родителей: и родных, и приемных. И ради твоих братьев и сестер в резервациях по всему миру. 

– А если я не хочу? Если я устал гнаться за успехами, втаптывая окружающих в грязь? Если я просто хочу быть с тобой? Если только это имеет значение?

– Ты так ничего и не понял, Джекс... – Эрика расхохоталась и показала клыки. – Хоть в тебе и есть что-то от нас, ты все равно останешься человеком. И ты будешь выбирать между спортивной стипендией и грантом для экономистов, а я – между карьерами стриптизерши и проститутки. Так что вперед: найди себе идеальную девочку без когтей и эпилепсии в анамнезе, построй мост к президентскому креслу, и забудь о своих мохнатых одноклассниках. Не бойся, о них... – она кивнула на надгробие, напоследок легко прикоснувшись к камню кончиками пальцев, – я никому не расскажу. 

– Эрика, а как же... мы? – Да, Джексон не ожидал, что ему хоть когда-то придется уламывать девчонку с помощью таких жалких аргументов. Но если с ней могло хоть что-то сработать, то только это. Потому что Рейес была права. Стая остается стаей, а ей нужно устраивать собственную жизнь, а не становиться незаконной тенью его собственной. 

– А не было никаких нас. Мы это просто переживем, Уиттмор. Потерпи, осталось немного. 

К выходу из кладбища они пошли вместе. Он держал ее теплую ладонь, пытался запомнить это ощущение, и думал, думал, думал... думал о том, что нужно позвонить матери и сказать, что он ее любит. И сказать отцу, что он гордится своей принадлежностью к единственной семье, которую довелось узнать. И попросить заказать мраморный обелиск для тех, кто просто не справился с собственным зверем и наверняка хотел для собственных детей только счастья. 

Как только гравий подъездной дорожки сменился асфальтом шоссе, Эрика аккуратно высвободила свою руку и пронзительно свистнула, испугав нескольких воробьев.

– Тебе пора... меня подвезут. – Она протянула ему ключи. Джексон повертел связку между пальцами, снял с нее брелок со знаком Порше и протянул девушке. 

– Пусть будет у тебя. 

– Спасибо, дорогой, – Эрика улыбнулась, вновь превращаясь в прежнюю язвительную стерву. Но теперь он знал цену всем ее маскам. – А вот и Дерек. Увидимся в школе!


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

– Джексон, ты начинаешь меня серьезно пугать! – Эллисон нахмурила широкие брови (и что в ней находит Скотт?) и скрестила руки на груди. 

– Ты в курсе, что четвертая? – Отмахиваться от назойливых посягательств на собственное душевное спокойствие в новом стиле было почти забавно. Первые три раза...

– Прости? 

– Ты четвертая их тех, кто интересуется моим самочувствием. Да, последние пару недель я не задираю каждого, кто косо на меня посмотрит. Так считай, что я заболел! – Эрика была права: не срываться оказалось чертовски трудно. Но она почему-то считала, что у него все получится, а разочаровывать ее не хотелось вовсе. 

– Ты не просто стал спокойнее... Ты здороваешься со Скоттом, не подкалываешь Дэнни насчет его ориентации, зарылся в книги и стараешься не пересекаться с Айзеком и Бойдом. 

– И ты, разумеется, жаждешь узнать, в чем же тут дело... 

– Честно говоря, не особо. Я хочу поговорить об Эрике. Она плохо выглядит в последнее время. Вы поссорились? – На его взгляд, Рейес выглядела просто отлично. Они оба соблюдали правила игры, делая вид, что расстались по обоюдному желанию и больше не интересуются друг другом, но он не мог не замечать ее ультра-коротких юбок и не слышать ее хриплого смеха. 

– Спроси у нее сама. 

– Я пробовала. Она ничего не расскажет. Вот только обмануть меня наша Эрика тоже не сможет. – Эллисон приподняла подбородок, сразу становясь похожей на всех Арджентов сразу. – Мы умеем определять, когда у волка проблемы с якорем. И я не хочу, чтобы ее проблема обернулась нашей. Она хорошая девочка, будет жаль, если их стаю снимут с Программы.

– До конца Программы осталась пара месяцев. И Ардженты тут, вроде как, ничего не решают. – Джексон скривил губы: он не любил многочисленную родню девушки Скотта. Эта семья брала на себя слишком многое в Городе, да и отец не раз просил его держаться подальше от охотников. 

– Хотелось бы... в последнее время у меня такое чувство, что мои драгоценные родственники решают здесь все. – Эллисон аккуратно взяла его под руку и невзначай подтолкнула к пустующей в это время дня раздевалке. 

– Стилински? МакКолл? Это что, интервенция? Серьезно? – Оказалось, что Джексон-засранец никуда не делся: он просто спрятался где-то, и, наверняка, от души хохотал над его жалкими попытками что-то изменить.

– В общем, ты прав, парень! – Сразу же закивал Стайлз. – Когда журналисты раскопали историю Айзека, мы решили, что это случайность. Когда откуда-то всплыло видео с Эрикой, мы подумали, что это совпадение... но теперь я нашел в документах отца дело двадцатилетней давности. Ничего особенного, квартирная кража... вот только там замешан отец Бойда. К тому времени, как приговор был вынесен, он уже был оборотнем, но судья не знал о его заражении. 

Джексон всегда соображал довольно быстро, а сложить два и два в таком случае и вовсе оказалось проще простого. Уголовный кодекс признавал две системы наказаний, разные для человека и вервольфа. И если мистера Бойда наказали, как «чистого», и этот факт всплывет...

– Значит, мы были правы. Кто-то намеренно дискредитирует стаю Дерека Хэйла. 

– Или, оборотней в принципе, – Стайлз снова закивал и достал из потрепанного рюкзака жвачку. – Будете?

– Нет, спасибо... и я ставлю на вариант с оборотнями. 

– Лидия? – Она сидела чуть в стороне, и Джексон на мгновение устыдился собственной невнимательности. Как мог он, лучший друг Мартин, не заметить ее присутствия? 

– Неужели ты думал, что хоть какой-то заговор в этой школе может обойтись без меня? – Она улыбалась, но смешинки в ее глазах, исчезнувшие одновременно с уходом Лэйхи, так и не появились.

– Итак, какие будут предложения? – Честно говоря, он очень удивился участию Скотта и Эллисон в их нелепом собрании. Они оба не особо общались с оборотнями и не обладали, подобно Стилински, острым чувством справедливости вкупе с не менее острым шилом в одном месте. Но эти двое чувствовали себя довольно уверенно и явно стремились ко вселенской справедливости для отдельно взятых ликантропов. 

– Я могу попытаться узнать кое-что дома. – Теперь Джексон, кажется, понимал, что именно МакКолл нашел в девчонке-Арджент: Эллисон, занятая интересным делом, менялась, становясь почти красивой. Глаза светились яркими огнями, на щеках полыхал румянец, а острые скулы будто бы еще рельефнее выступали на взволнованном лице. – Лидия, твоя работа готова? Ее можно представлять широкой публике?

– Вполне... осталось несколько незначительных штрихов. Вы все приглашены на День Толерантности? – О бале-маскараде в мэрии, который ознаменует успешное окончание Программы, мама рассказала Джексону еще в прошлом месяце. Но тогда он только-только расстался с Эрикой и меньше всего на свете его волновал какой-то там дурацкий бал! – Отлично. Я планирую представить свою работу там. 

– Сначала следует выяснить, кто стоит за всем этим.. – МакКолл, как и сам Джексон, не разделял оптимистичного настроя остальных. 

– Вариантов не так много. Или это Дэлер-старший. Или моя собственная семья. –Заговорив об Арджентах, Эллисон мгновенно растеряла свой энтузиазм и львиную долю очарования. 

– Тогда почему ты все еще здесь?

– Потому что в прошлое полнолуние я видела, как мой дед разрубил человека на части. – Эллисон спрятала лицо в ладонях, и Джексон впервые был готов согласиться с Лидией: игры действительно кончились.

– Человека?

– Человека, зараженного ликантропией. Думаешь, люди и волки кричат по разному, когда их убивают? – Он взвыла, безысходно и глухо, но быстро взяла себя в руки. – Даже если это кто-то из моей семьи, их необходимо остановить. Меня гораздо больше волнует Дерек. Он альфа, и, судя по всему, не собирается вмешиваться. 

– Я говорила с Дереком. – Лидия гипнотизировала взглядом пол. Джексон знал, что так бездарно она скрывает эмоции только тогда, когда все из рук вон плохо и выхода действительно нет. – Он готов помочь, если мы предложим дельный план. 

– Итак, не у кого нет сомнений в том, что пятеро друзей в состоянии изменить мир? – Наверное, Джексон до сих пор терпел Стилински именно из-за его способности превращать мир вокруг в старую, добрую комедию, где есть место и юмору, и вере, и счастливому концу для всех героев. 

– Ни малейших! – Улыбнулась Лидия. – Давайте их сделаем! 

***

Ночные посиделки в школьной библиотеке в компании «заговорщиков», оказались неожиданно интересными: внимательность Арджент вкупе с вдумчивостью Скотта, аккуратностью Лидии и энтузиазмом Стилински, приносили неплохие результаты. 

Доклад подруги детства, который Джексон изучил первым делом, оказался не только серьезным и аргументированным, но чертовски пугающим. Рассказ об истории резерваций в Штатах изобиловал неаппетитными и нелестными для «чистых» подробностями.

– Итак, что мы имеем... провинциальный городок Бикон-Хиллс ничем не отличался от полусотни таких же, но, сразу после обнародования правды об оборотнях, на семью члена тамошнего городского Совета было совершено покушение. 

– Успешное покушение. – Заметил Скотт, перелистывая пожелтевшие от времени газетные страницы.

– Причиной пожара официально объявили не потушенную сигарету. Вот только откуда она могла взяться в доме, где никто не курит? И почему никто, включая трех физически здоровых  
мужчин, не смог не то что бы выйти из дома, но покинуть гостиную, где в тот момент находились не только взрослые, но и пятеро маленьких детей? – Лидия репетировала свою речь, нервно расхаживая между стеллажами. Джексон всегда считал, что Мартин далеко пойдет...

– Откуда ты все это знаешь? И почему так уверена, что все эти люди были заражены? – Эллисон добровольно взяла на себя роль критика, потому что, как никто другой, представляла, с какими аргументами им всем предстоит столкнуться. 

– Потому что она услышала эту историю от меня. Или ты мне не доверяешь, Арджент?.. 

– Дерек, мать твою!!! – Подскочивший на месте Стайлз определенно испортил момент. Джексон в общем-то, никогда не сомневался в способности оборотней подкрадываться к жертве незаметно, но эффектное появление Дерека прямиком из-за плеча возмущенной Эллисон было поистине фееричным. 

– Уиттмор? Есть разговор... – Раньше Джексон не замечал в себе черт мазохиста. Но побеседовать с агрессивным волком было необходимо в любом случае. 

– Хорошо... поговорим. Но не здесь. 

Они вышли на школьную парковку и остановились у широких кованых ворот, закрытых на ночь. Джексон разглядел огни Камаро на частной стоянке напротив и облегченно вздохнул: раз уж оборотень явился на машине, значит он здесь легально, и никому не придется объясняться с охотниками. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня укусил... – Джексону, профессиональному пловцу, не раз приходилось нырять в ледяной бассейн. Ощущение сдавливающей уши тишины, прерываемой лишь стуком собственного сердца, и толщи воды над головой он успел узнать неплохо. Сейчас он чувствовал примерно то же самое, с поправкой на окружение, конечно.... Предложить альфе собственный бок за неделю до полнолуния – отец бы наверняка посчитал его сумасшедшим, Лидия вызвала бы врача, да даже Стилински покрутил бы пальцем у виска! Но Дерек, кажется, понял. Понял и заинтересованно принюхался. 

– Хочешь стать одним из нас? Серьезно? Не ожидал такого... Благополучные мальчики, подобные тебе, обычно довольны своей жизнью. 

– Откуда ты знаешь, как я живу?

– Потому что сам жил так же. Я помню мир до 2004-го. У нас было все: деньги. Сила. Здоровье. И никто из моей семьи ни разу не терял контроль над волком. А такие, как ты, пришли в мой дом. И сожгли моих родных... Так почему я должен тебя кусать? – Альфа сверкнул глазами и оскалился. Но Джексон вроде как успел узнать Хэйла неплохо, пусть и со слов Эрики, поэтому и не боялся. Почти. 

– Потому что так я смогу быть частью твоей стаи. Уверен, ты знаешь мою историю. Ни за что не поверю, что Рейес с тобой не поделилась.

– Эрика – дура. И ты не лучше, раз думаешь, что сможешь меня разжалобить. – Дерек прислонился к воротам, всем своим видом выражая презрение. Но Джексон и не думал отступать.

– Я точно знаю, чего хочу. 

– Ты просто влюбленный мальчишка, который готов разрушить свою жизнь ради нелепых иллюзий! Мои мелкие – точно такие же. – Дерек рассмеялся и перестал, наконец, напоминать серийного убийцу. – Одна надежда на Бойда. Единственный, у кого мозги на месте...

– Ты для них вроде отца? – Родной отец Джексона, быть может, тоже был таким вот альфой. И беспокоился о своей женщине и их ребенке. А может, он был кем-то вроде Артура Лэйхи. Жаль, что этого уже не узнать наверняка.

– Отца, старшего брата, жилетки, друга и кулаков, если нужно. И я не позволю, чтобы им причиняли боль. Ни вы, ни ваши родители, ни сенат... никто. Ты говоришь мне, что хочешь укус. Говоришь, что хочешь в стаю... но готов ли ты к этому? Готов ли бросить все, что знаешь и любишь? Спорт? Школу? Друзей? Родителей? Будущее? Готов ли безоговорочно подчиниться мне? А навсегда запереть в себе зверя? Вы, люди, думаете, что это так здорово: сила, скорость... На самом деле, все гораздо проще. Мы – другие. И, чтобы стать одним из нас, одного желания вернуть понравившуюся девочку недостаточно.

– Какая блистательная, проникновенная речь! – Аплодисменты раздались откуда-то справа, и, приглядевшись, Джексон узнал в выходящей из тумана женщине Кали. – Ты всегда отличался раздражающей способностью превращать любой разговор в пафосный бред. 

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть. – Дерек выпустил когти и пригнулся, готовый к прыжку. 

– Я не сражаться пришла. Ходят слухи, что кое-то из ваших интересуется планами Хищников на весенний бал... – Кали выразительно повела плечами и подошла к Джексону вплотную. От волчицы пахло лесом и тонкими, резкими духами, а на губах темнела блестящая в неровном свете фонарей помада. – Дюк нападет в десять, когда мероприятие будет в самом разгаре. Он всерьез рассчитывает уничтожить пару-тройку тузов. Ты в курсе, моему альфе по душе кровавый кошмар...

– Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? – Судя по всему, Дерек Хэйл, вопреки всем своим достоинствам, обладал актерскими данными топора. Потому что, несмотря на строгий тон и угрожающий вид, он так явно пожирал Кали глазами, что их хотелось просто оставить наедине. 

– Затем, что мне дорога моя шкура. Ты всегда питал какие-то нездоровые иллюзии на мой счет... Я волчица и забочусь только о себе. А пришла я сюда, исключительно чтобы подстраховаться. – Джексон мог бы поклясться чем угодно, что девушка врет. Но видел ли это Дерек? 

– Что ж, прекрасно.. считай, что подстраховалась. Передавай привет Дюку. 

– Обязательно... какого забавного мальчика ты себе нашел. – Кали медленно провела когтистыми пальцами по его щеке, и Джексон испуганно выдохнул, стараясь сохранять неподвижность. – Потенциальный бета? Из него выйдет отличный оборотень, поверь мне. Таких вирус лишь улучшает...

– Я не нуждаюсь в твоих советах. – Дерек медленно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, сверкая глазами. Этот взгляд Джексон знал прекрасно: именно так на них с Лидией в свое время пялился безумец-Лэйхи.

– Мне просто жаль твою девочку. Эрика, правильно? Знаешь, мальчик, мы с друзьями будем на весеннем балу... и если не передумаешь – найди меня. Для такой малости сгодится любой альфа. 

– Ты этого не сделаешь! – Хэйл зарычал и кинулся на волчицу. Джексон счел за благо отойти в сторону и понаблюдать за дракой. А посмотреть было на что: оборотни катались по асфальту, периодически сцепляясь растопыренными пальцами в бесплодных попытках достать противника. Кали была хороша: быстрая и опасная, она щедро расходовала силы, стремясь прижать соперника к полу. Но Дерек оказался сильнее... 

– Я победил! – Волк испустил торжествующий рык и пригвоздил к земле свою пленницу. 

– Не сегодня, – Кали резко оттолкнула Дерека от себя, и, обернувшись неясной тенью, исчезла в тумане. 

– Понравилось шоу? – Поинтересовался Хэйл, отряхивая запачканные джинсы. 

– Не особо. Зато теперь я знаю, у кого твои беты научились влюбляться в неподходящих людей. Что ты будешь делать?

– Еще не знаю... но Дюкалиона необходимо остановить. Потому что, если его не остановим мы, это сделают охотники, и, поверь, тебе не понравится результат. 

– Я хочу защитить Эрику. Укуси меня... – Вряд ли открытую провокацию злобного оборотня можно было посчитать хорошей идеей, но Джексон все давно для себя решил. Родители его обязательно поймут, а резервация... там, в сущности, не так уж и плохо. Особенно если учесть, что именно там живет его девочка. 

– Невероятно упрямство. Что ты, что твоя Мартин... 

– Лидия?

– Она тоже захотела укус. Вот только Айзек, в отличие от Эрики, по-настоящему рассержен. Поэтому я просто посоветовал ей попросить у моего беты прощения и тихо свалить. 

– Сработало?

– Нет... но с ней не сработает и укус. Я проверил ее файлы. У нее иммунитет к вирусу ликантропии. А ты... подумай. Поговори с родителями. В конце-концов, ты нравишься моей малышке, а значит, не так уж и плох..


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

– Ты собираешься что-то с этим делать? – Бойд, нахмурившись, смотрел, как суетятся официанты, расставляя по залу огромные вазы с цветами. 

– С чем? – Эрика расправила складки на своем зеленом платье и повела плечами. Она изо всех сил старалась делать вид, что все в порядке, но разве хоть кто-то из стаи мог обмануть Бойда?

– С Джексоном. 

– Я ничего не собираюсь с ним делать. Все, что мог, он уже сделал сам. Макияж... ненавижу тебя! – Она аккуратно промокнула уголки глаз салфеткой, собирая слезы. 

– Ты идеальна, сестренка! – Если бы ей пришло в голову что-нибудь коллекционировать,то она собирала бы улыбки Айзека: теплые и всегда немного неожиданные. – Потрясающая прическа!

– Главное, будет удобно драться. – Эрика положила голову на плечо брату и сжала его ладонь. – Не верится... сегодня все закончится. 

– Соскучилась по грязным танцам? 

– Зиг, ты скотина! – Она ударила его кулачком в грудь и вновь повернулась к Бойду. – Ты хотел узнать насчет Джексона?

– Кали предложила ему укус. Дюк, конечно, больной на всю голову, но стаю выдрессировал прекрасно. И обещания свои они выполняют. – Волчонок ухмыльнулся, явно вспоминая их с Айзеком поездку на трофейных байках близнецов. Азарт сыграл с Итаном и Эйданом злую шутку в тот вечер:если не уверен в победе, не стоит ставить ничего ценного на кон.

– Он этого не сделает! Я не позволю! – Эрика выпустила когти.

– Эй!

– Прости, милый. Просто Джексон...

– Сначала ты его ненавидела. Потом он тебя заинтересовал. Затем – тебе захотелось попробовать. Попробовать, каково это, быть с человеком. Хрупким. Мягким. Слабым... а он оказался сильным. Напористым. Опасным. Но, к нашему общему счастью, похитить ему удалось лишь твое сердце. 

– Дерек! – Эрика обвила руками шею своего альфы, прижимаясь как можно теснее, отталкивая подошедший братьев. Ей, единственной волчице в стае, требовалось гораздо больше тактильного контакта с вожаком, и, обычно, остальные воспринимали это спокойно. Но сегодня был особенный день. 

– Я говорил с МакЛэйнами. Бойд, они не придут. Калеб уважает традиции, но на рожон не полезет. Я не хочу заставлять тебя...

– Заткнись. Я в деле. Сэнди поймет... – Эрика чувствовала, что брат-по-стае совсем не уверен в том, что говорит. Но они все понимали, почему Бойд предпочел стаю. 

– Она просила тебе передать. – Дерек протянул своему бете толстую витую цепь с массивным медальоном. – Сказала, там подарок... 

– Я знаю, что там. Сам ей дарил. – Бойд ослабил узел галстука, выругался вполголоса, но медальон все же взял. – Где Мартин с компанией?

– Снаружи, встречают гостей. Сначала будет доклад о результатах Программы, потом реферат Лидии.

– А потом нас дружно вернут домой. – Айзек, казалось, участвовал в их эскападе только из долга перед альфой. С арестом отца в нем будто что-то выгорело. Эрика боялась бы за брата, будь на это время. 

– В лучшем случае. Вы молодцы, ребята! Честно говоря, я все время ждал, что вы вляпаетесь в неприятности. – Дерек дураком не был, и прекрасно знал, какое впечатление производит на людей. Но здесь, вместе со стаей, он был тем альфой, которого волки знали и любили. 

– Мы и вляпались... – Протянул Зиг, глядя на входную дверь, где только что показалась выбравшая для бала сиреневое платье Лидия. 

– По самые уши. – Выдохнула Эрика, потому что, вслед за Мартин, поддерживая мать под руку, в зал зашел Джексон. Парень, которого она любит. И которому ни за что не позволит сломать себе жизнь.

– Рада вас видеть... все уже собрались? – Лидия старательно делала вид, что остановилась рядом с оборотням случайно и просто поддерживает светскую беседу.

– Да... ждали только вас и мэра. 

– Журналисты? – Бойд, кажется, был единственным, кому хватило такта проигнорировать выразительные взгляды, которыми обменялись его одноклассница и брат-по-стае. Сжимая в руке медальон, он запоминал, кого следует прикрывать в первую очередь.

– Угловой столик справа. 

– Сенаторы от Калифорнии?

– Вместе с мистером Уиттмором прямо по центру. 

– Отец любит такие мероприятия... хорошо для реноме. – Джексон выглядел прекрасно: выглаженная рубашка, серый пиджак по фигуре. Эрику так и тянуло подойти в нему, взъерошить волосы, разрушая идеальный образ. Но после их разговора на кладбище, она все решила для себя. 

– Отлично, сладкие... мы можем начинать? – Итан, Эйдан и Эннис стояли у противоположной стены и старательно сливались с окружением. 

– Дорогие друзья! Мы собрались здесь, чтобы официально...

– Мы можем поговорить? – Джексон был не из тех, кто просит разрешения: он произнес эти слова, вытолкнув ее за ширму во вторую, не используемую часть здания. Бал ради экономии решили провести в бывшей библиотеке, а Уиттмор, согласно плану, по-настоящему хорошо изучил все пути отхода. Он остановился лишь этажом ниже, в старом зале для приемов: огромном, пустом и холодном, как сердце самой Эрики. 

– Кажется, мы уже обо всем поговорили. – Ей было невероятно сложно сохранять самообладание. Конечно, живя,в резервации она не раз попадала в непростые ситуации, но здесь был Уиттмор. Уиттмор и его руки. Уиттмор и его губы. Уиттмор и его удивительные мысли, так созвучные с ее собственными... 

– Невыясненным остался только один вопрос. – Он резко потянул ее на себя, сминая ткань платья. – ты меня любишь? 

– Джекс... – О чем думала Эрика? Ах да, о его губах. Об этих чертовски соблазнительных губах, которыми он что-то спрашивал, вместо того, чтобы ее целовать! 

– Какая прелесть... Я почти рыдаю. Он и она, разделенные непреодолимой стеной из людских предрассудков. Как хорошо, что Кали посоветовала мне войти с черного хода. Я люблю поразвлечься перед делом. 

– Дюк! – Взревела Эрика, резким движением отбрасывая Джексона к стене. – Мы не позволим тебе мстить сегодня! – Она знала, что главное сейчас: тянуть время. Пусть Лидия закончит доклад, потом объявят о результатах Программы. До этого времени никому из стаи Дюка все равно не выйти из зала, а значит: их пока двое. Джексон — человек, не в счет. 

– Не позволите? О, милая девочка... а твой альфа не рассказывал тебе сказку о другой милой девочке? Девочке, похожей на тебя. Она тоже любила красивые платья... – Эрика приложила палец к губам, указав Джексону на дверь. Дюк медленно шел в ней, постукивая по деревянному полу тростью.– А еще она любила одного мальчика. Не такого красивого, но очень сильного и благородного. Они оба верили, что могут изменить мир. А потом мальчика заперли в самой большой из волчьих клеток, и девочка бегала к нему на свидания. Но не думай, она бегала не долго. – Джексон медленно двигался к выходу, а Эрика лишь следила за ним взглядом, понимая, что , отпуская одного из противников, Дюк играет в свою собственную игру. – Злые люди вкололи ей транквилизатор и выпустили на улицу. Ночью. Одну. Беременную. Светила Луна и ее мальчик вышел на охоту. Он охотился за теми, кто похитил его девочку.... Но вот беда, к тому времени, как он добрался до замка, его красивая, добрая, милая девочка, превратилась в мертвую девочку. Ты хочешь стать мертвой девочкой, Эрика?

Как только Джексон скрылся в коридоре, Дюк прислушался и прыгнул прямо на Эрику. Дерек учил их, что тем, у кого хороший слух, зрение ни к чему. Видимо, он уже был знаком с Дюком. Конечно, она сопротивлялась: кусалась, царапалась, билась в его захвате, но сразу обмякла, стоило ему зажать ей рот... 

***

– О, какой сюрприз... Дерек, Бойд – поистине приятная неожиданность. И, конечно, мои любимые игрушки. Итан, Эйдан, подойдите! Эннис? Кали?

– Ну уж нет. – Эрика, распластанная на полу, видела, как босые женские ноги, вместо того, чтобы последовать за двумя парами кроссовок и элегантными мужскими туфлями, остановились рядом со знакомыми ботинками. – Когда ты предложил нам провести очередную акцию во время Бала, это казалось отличной идеей. Но ты не упомянул о том, что акцию мы проведем после оглашения решения по Программе. Положительного решения, Дюк. Они продолжат интеграцию. Если у меня будут дети, они пойдут в обычную школу, где учитель не ломает пальцы за неверный ответ... А я так устала убивать...

– Дерек-Дерек-Дерек... Это ты так плохо на нее влияешь? Я предвидел подобное. Поэтому предлагаю обмен: твоя бета на мою альфу. Идет? А заберет ее пусть тот симпатичный мальчик. Джексон? – Эрика отчаянно замотала головой: ситуация определенно вышла их под контроля. Из зала доносились восторженные голоса гостей, к счастью, кто-то догадался включить зажигательную музыку, а значит, их отсутствие все еще оставалось незамеченным. Но как долго это продлится, не знал никто. Дюка и его стаю нужно было во что бы то ни стало увести из здания. Но как это сделать, если спину придавливает тяжелая ступня чужого альфы, а собственный альфа решительно сжимает руку своей женщины? Эрика не знала. Она жалела, что рядом нет Лидии, или того же Стайлза. Они наверняка придумали бы план. 

– Он человек!

– Не совсем. Дорогая Кали, еще до того, как поддалась гормонам, рассказала мне забавную историю про этого мальчика. Она говорила, что он один из нас. Слепой человек беспомощен. Слепой альфа ограничен. Подойди, человеческий детеныш... Я хочу почувствовать тебя. – Дюкалион медленно убрал ногу с ее спины и повернулся к подошедшему Джексону, втягивая источаемый им запах. Эрика тоже любила так делать. Раньше. До того, как ее хреново прошлое снова помешало ей забыться сладкой сказкой. До того, как неизвестный кукловод решил поиграть их жизнями. И, конечно, до того, как Хищник из враждебной стаи ощупал лицо ее бойфренда. – Подумать только, вылитая Анна... Кровь причудлива. И девочку ты выбрал себе под стать. Она сопротивлялась, глупая...

Эрика аккуратно поднялась с коленей, пересекла зал и остановилась позади альфы. Инстинкт подсказывал ей, что с Дюкалионом Джексон в относительной безопасности. Она вспомнила, как удивилась, впервые учуяв его запах. Мистер Уиттмор, как и многие люди на том приеме, благоухал потом, одеколоном, кофе и низкокалорийным завтраком. Джексон же пах зверем, и не просто зверем, но опасным хищником. Хищником, но не волком. Он пах так же, как пахнет Альфа Альф, а в их мире это значило лишь одно. Близкое родство. Та, сказка, что рассказал Дюкалион. Он говорил о себе? Или о ком-то близком? 

– Знаешь, любовь к пафосным речам тебя, рано или поздно погубит, – Заметила Кали, накручивая прядь волос на палец. – Ты стал слишком человечным для Хищника, Дюк. 

Но Альфа не слышал ее слов. Он стоял на цыпочках рядом с Джексоном, и молчал, чуть покачиваясь на носках. Эрика уже видела такое: некоторые волки от сильных потрясений впадали в бессознательное состояние. Такой транс мог закончиться через секунду, а мог длиться годами. В случае с Дюкалионом, было нельзя ничего предугадать, но Эрика почему-то надеялась, что Хищник все же очнется: потому что никто, кроме него, не смог бы рассказать Джексону о его прошлом. 

– Вы все стали слишком человечными, животные! – Кейт Арджент вышла из-за занавеса как раз вовремя. Эрика помнила эту сучку... жаль, что Дерек не дал вырвать ей горло, когда была возможность. – Какая удача: сразу две стаи, задумавшие покушение на членов Сената, отловлены вне резервации... Возможно, нам даже медаль дадут. Папа?

Джерард Арджент медленно поднял арбалет и направил его прямо на Дерека. 

– Ты мне даже немного нравился, Хэйл. Твое нежелание помогать сестре в ее благородном деле, отказ давать показания против охотников, уничтоживших твою семью, жизнь в резервации вместо известности, слабая стая без особых перспектив. Я люблю людей, которые знают свое место. 

– Твое место в аду! – Дерек оскалился, кинулся на охотника, но упал в полуметре от цели, натолкнувшись на невидимый барьер. Эрика чертыхнулась: последовав за Джексоном, она не обратила внимания на слабый запах трав в зале. Рябина, разумеется... Их провели, как неразумных детей! 

– Прости, но я слишком хорошо тебя изучил. Эллисон, подойди. – Этого Эрика не ожидала. Девчонка Арджент, которая собственной тени боялась, не могла стоять сейчас в зале, крепко сжимая в руках пропитанные аконитом кинжалы! Та Эллисон, с которой они дурачились на тренировках, делали домашнее задание и секретничали о парнях? Такого просто не могло быть. 

– Знаешь,я и не подозревала, что поймать их окажется так легко. Стоило всего лишь смешать рябину с душицей, сбивая запах, и замкнуть круг, когда они все окажутся внутри. Изящно... – Эллисон улыбалась и в этой улыбке сквозил тот же оттенок безумия, что и у Кейт.

– Ты не говорил, что у нас будет такое необычное свидание. – Кали, казалось, не пугали ни вооруженные охотники, ни оскалившие клыки оборотни обеих стай, ни сам Дюк, впавший в какое-то подобие транса. Она просто наслаждалась запахом Дерека, который, в свою очередь, не сводил глаз с направленного на него арбалета.

– Прости, дорогая. Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз. Ты же любишь хорошую драку. – Услышав уверенный голос альфы, Эрика почти успокоилась. Дерек никогда не врал им. И, если сейчас он был уверен, что все в порядке, значит, ему удалось заметить что-то, ускользнувшее от внимания остальных. 

Девушка медленно отошла к Джексону, вслушиваясь в биение сердец вокруг: альфы Дюка, сам Хищник, Бойд, Дерек и Кали, Ардженты: все трое, пятеро охотников, притаившихся по углам, и там, за ширмой... сердце человека не могло биться так быстро. Еще один вервольф? Но кто? Айзека бы она узнала...

– Свидание? Ты променял меня на эту когтистую суку? О, милый, у тебя совсем нет вкуса... А ведь нам было так хорошо вместе. Помнишь, как я учила тебя всему? Каким нежным, неопытным мальчишкой ты был? Как здорово нам было вместе? --Кейт медленно шла вдоль барьера, монотонно стуча по полу каблуками, а Дерек, вопреки ожиданиям Эрики, спокойно смотрел на свою мучительницу, и в его глазах, впервые за то время, что она знала своего альфу, не было затаенной боли. 

– Кто здесь сука, видно невооруженным глазом! Ведь это ты все время ищешь себе кобеля! – Фыркнула Кали, показав клыки. 

– Ты сгоришь, проклятая шлюха! Сгоришь, как сгорит твой собственный альфа, как сгорели проклятые Хэйлы!!! Знаешь, как упоительно было наблюдать за их мучениями? Вслушиваться в крики? Вдыхать запах опаленной плоти? Я сама их уничтожила, слышишь? Сама!!

– Думаю, это можно считать признанием... – протянула Эллисон, опуская голову. – Скотти, сейчас! – Охотница выронила кинжалы, упала на спину, и развела руки в стороны, размыкая заколдованный круг. Оборотни, оскалив клыки и выпустив когти, ринулись на не ожидавших предательства охотников, а Скотт МакКолл, сбив с ног ближайшего к себе альфу, кинулся к Эллисон, сверкая желтыми глазами.

– Эрика? Ты в порядке? – Джексон каким-то непостижимым образом нашел в ее в толпе сражающихся, и потянул куда-то в сторону, подальше от битвы, которая и не думала заканчиваться: охотники, видимо, успели вызвать подкрепление, но оборотней все равно было больше. 

– Мы должны вывести его отсюда... Дюкалиона. Мы должны, Эрика, прошу!.. – Она никогда не сомневалась в нем. Не сомневалась, что он сразу все поймет и захочет узнать правду. Ту правду, которую, наконец, узнал Дерек и которой боялась она сама Правду о своей семье. Правду о своем наследии... И Эрика хотела подарить ему эту правду. Поэтому и ринулась в самое сердце беспорядочного боя, отталкивая в сторону незадачливых охотников, и лихорадочно разыскивая среди собратьев одного-единственного волка.


	8. Chapter 8

Эпилог

Оказалось, бой длился всего минут двадцать. Но его результаты все равно впечатляли... Шериф Стилински, которого Лидия вывела из зала, снабдив минимумом необходимой информации, обнаружил в старой части библиотеки аккуратно связанных охотников и успокоившихся оборотней, устроивших свой собственный праздник под предводительством его неугомонного сына. 

– И что все это значит?

– Понимаешь, пап, перед самым началом Программы я погуглил кое-какие вещи. Мне стало интересно, почему для эксперимента выбрали именно нашу школу. И именно эту стаю.. .всплыло много интересного: ты знал, например, что Кейт Арджент подозревалась в поджоге дома Хэйлов? А Джексон проходит по всем досье, как потенциальный ликантроп. Кроме того, у Лидии редкая генетическая аномалия, которая не позволяет ей заразиться вирусом. Вот-вот, и я не знал. Но кое-кто был в курсе. Я принципиально выступаю против насилия, чего всем и советую, но охотникам выгодно содержать резервации. Через их счета прокачивают свои средства некоторые крупные корпорации. Мексиканские корпорации, если ты понимаешь, о чем я... Так вот, об оборотнях. Я никогда бы не поверил в то, что брат Лоры может просто содержать ночной клуб. Ну, я и повадился туда... вместе с друзьями. 

– Вы ходили в резервацию одни? Без охраны? – Запоздало возмутился Криса Арджент, которому Эллисон, так и не выпустившая Скотта из объятий, все еще не развязала руки. 

– Ну да... там очень весело, кстати. Так мы и обнаружили, чем на самом деле занимается стая Дерека. Они контролировали поток адского зелья в Бикон-Хиллс, и сам Дерек, наверняка, знал, кто его поставляет. Поэтому Джерард и выбрал его для Программы. Конечно, тут сыграли свою роль и личные счеты. Но об этом ты можешь потом поговорить с МакКоллом. Ты все сохранил, друг? – Скотт кивнул, показав всем миниатюрный диктофон, на который, как догадался Джексон, он действительно записал признание Кейт. – Но вот незадача, волчата Хэйла отказывались оправдывать возложенные на них ожидания. Бойд и Айзек стали звездами лакросса, Эрика – просто звездой. – Стилински нахмурился, стоило Джексону показать ему кулак. Впрочем, эта его реакция лишь насмешила Уиттмора, ведь рядом с ним была его девочка. 

– Мой дед решил дискредитировать стаю. Поэтому он организовал побег из Бикон-Хиллс для одного из альф. Взамен тот должен был укусить кого-то из школьников. Среднестатистические обыватели не знают, какие условия требуются, чтобы заразить кого-то ликантропией, поэтому они бы с легкостью поверили в виновность стаи Дерека. – Эллисон, наконец, отпустила МакКолла, и встала рядом со Стилински, скрестив руки на груди. – Вот только альфа ошибся: он выбрал себе не ту жертву. Скотт МакКолл – оборотень уже полгода, и за эти полгода он ни разу не потерял контроль над волком. Более того, он скрывался настолько успешно, что никто, включая профессиональных охотников, не распознал в нем вервольфа. 

– Ну, ты же понимаешь, пап, я не мог бросить своего братана в такой ситуации. Поэтому мы направились прямиком к единственному альфе, который готов терпеть меня и мой фирменный энтузиазм. – Дерек нахмурился, а Джексон подавил желание расхохотаться: он в красках представил себе эту сцену! – Конечно, это волк не сразу согласился нам помочь.. И мне пришлось применить силу.

– Силу? – Фыркнула Эрика, – Насколько я помню, ты сел у входа в клуб, и заявил, что останешься там, пока Дерек не примет твоего дружка в стаю. Ну а нам, вроде как, не очень хотелось тащить связанного сына шерифа через весь город. 

– Да, это мой мальчик... – Протянул шериф. – Но ты пока не объяснил мне все это?

– Дальше начался полный балаган... мистер Арджент понял, что нужны особые меры, и поговорил с Артуром Лэйхи. О результатах я тебе рассказывал... в общем, мы посовещались, и решили заняться самоспасением.

– Чем-чем?

– Спасением самих себя. Потому что я была уверена: жертвами волчьего бунта должны были стать мы. Джексон как-то обмолвился, что, стоит покуситься на святое, в данном случае – на детей, и гуманизм сразу перестает иметь значение. – Лидия была немного бледной, но выглядела гораздо более живой, чем за час до этого. Джексон обязательно спросил бы ее, поговориила ли она с Айзеком, но сейчас его гораздо больше интересовала другая девушка. Девушка, которая радостно повисла на нем, стоило им повязать последнего охотника, и до сих пор держалась рядом, не торопясь присоединится к своей стае.

– План придумали Дерек со Скоттом. Я, конечно, тоже немного поучаствовал, но мои идеи почему-то никому не понравились. 

– Стилински, – устало заметил Хэйл, – твой последний план включал в себя парашют и костюм Супермэна. 

– Для волка ты слишком критичен, чувак! Главной целью было во что бы то ни стало спровоцировать охотников. С этим, как ты понимаешь, прекрасно справились Хищники. Я, конечно, не очень разбираюсь во всех этих волчьих штучках, но, если Дюк больше не главный, то они вполне могут возглавить список самых безобидных волчат во Вселенной?

Эннис кивнул, пригрозив выпустившим когти близнецам огромным кулаком. 

– Нам вроде не особо до ваших разборок. Может, мы пойдем? – Шериф кивнул, явно гораздо больше заинтересованный в той части истории, что включала в себя охотников. – Кали, ты с нами?

– Нет, милый. Я соблюдаю волчий закон. И я останусь с мужчиной, который меня победил. 

– Есть свидетель? – Деловито поинтересовался Итан.

– Моего свидетельства тебе достаточно? – Джексон ухмыльнулся: хорошо, что эти двое останутся в Программе. Играть с ними в лакросс ему понравилось, хотя, он считал,что можно было обойтись и без сломанных костей. 

– Удачи, – Близнецы шутливо раскланялись, и покинули зал в сопровождении своего нового альфы. 

– В общем и целом, мы победили! Программа будет продолжена, счастливые гости бала, к счастью, не заметили отсутствия виновников торжества и разошлись по домам, а на столе генерального прокурора уже лежит собранное Дереком и компанией досье на семью Арджентов. Ну что, ты мной гордишься, пап?

– Пойдем отсюда? – Эрика встала и потянула его к выходу, подметая наполовину оторванным шлейфом платья пол. Джексон и не думал сопротивляться: он вообще слабо осознавал происходящее. В этот вечер произошло слишком многое и перегруженный мозг отказывался обрабатывать новую информацию. Джексон был уверен в одном: ничего не изменилось. Он вес еще готов пойти за Эрикой куда угодно, куда бы она не позвала. 

– Как тебе новый родственник? – Как ни в чем не бывало, поинтересовалась она, удобно устроившись на краю сцены в покинутом гостями зале. 

– Я вроде как не уверен, что хоть когда-нибудь соберусь пригласить его на семейный обед... но я ожидал чего-то подобного. У настоящих оборотней, ведь, большие семьи?

–У Рожденных – да. У Дерека тоже была большая семья. Он, как ты понял, встречался с Кейт какое-то время. Потом у них что-то на заладилось, и она взялась мстить в своем фирменном стиле. Поэтому ты ему и не понравился. А теперь он считает тебя героем... и я так думаю. 

– Почему? Герой у нас сегодня МакКолл. Ни за что бы не подумал, что он окажется оборотнем. Я бы на его месте уже играл в первой линии... – Джексон успел забыть, как легко и спокойно бывает с Эрикой. Но он не знал, стоит ли говорить об это сейчас? Стоит ли нарушить хрупкое равновесие между ними?

– Поэтому, альфа и не выбрал тебя. Ты всегда стремился быть первым: на поле. В учебе. В жизни. И ты, наверняка, станешь прекрасным президентом. Если, конечно, Мартин тебя не опередит. 

– А если, я не хочу быть президентом? – Дюкалион успел сказать ему лишь одну фразу. Но эта фраза решала все. И Джексон рискнул. – Кстати, до того, как началась вся эта заварушка, я задал тебе вопрос. И повторю его еще раз. – Прижать к себе оборотня: совсем не просто для человека. Но Джексон человеком не был. Уже нет. – Ты меня любишь?

Это было очень странно: ощущать в себе зверя... волка. Хищника. И понимать, что его можно обуздать. Контролировать. Особый вид власти, самая сладкая власть на свете: власть над своими инстинктами. Горячая кровь в венах. И желтые удивленные глаза напротив. Бета. Волчица. Его...

– Люблю, – успела пискнуть Эрика, утонув в его объятьях. – Как ты мог? Джекс, ты совсем с ума сошел? Кто? Кто это сделал? Когда? Да я убью Кали! – Отскочила она не вовремя. Его волк только-только вошел во вкус и решительно настроился заняться изучением впадинки на ее шее. 

– Это не Кали. – Впервые за эти сумасшедшие недели, Джексон почувствовал долгожданное спокойствие. Она любит его, а остальное... бред, чепуха в фирменной силе Стилински. – Это я сам. Ты была права насчет меня, Рики Рейес. Я зверь... ребенку оборотней не нужен укус, чтобы проявилась кровь. Иногда достаточно близости альфы из той же семьи.

– Но это же... бред! Фантасмагория! 

– Это химия. И биология. Ничего больше. – Ее рот удивленно приоткрылся... ему нравился ее рот. Им двоим нравился ее рот. И Джексон не знал, кто хочет Эрику больше: зверь, или человек. Одно он понимал четко: любят ее оба. И оба во что бы то ни стало заставят ее остаться рядом. Быть рядом. Всегда. 

– Что теперь будет? – спросила она после нескольких головокружительных поцелуев. 

– Теперь.. теперь все будет хорошо. Мы закончим школу, возьмем кубок штата по лакроссу, и вместе выберем колледж. Ты будешь ревновать меня ко дурам-болельщицам, я – бить морду любому, кто посмотрит на тебя с вожделением. И да, мне всегда было интересно: вы правда воете на Луну?

– Джексон Уиттмор, да как ты мог такое подумать? – Она ударила его кулачком в грудь, он подхватил ее на руки и закружил. К сожалению, Лидия выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы нарушить их уединение.

– Эрика, Джекс! Сейчас не время... – Джексон видел Лидию Мартин разной: смеющейся и плачущей, трезвой как стеклышко, и пьяной в дым, увлеченной и разочарованной, скучающей и восторженной... Но он никогда не видел, чтобы она плакала так. Слезу просто лились из ее глаз, а она смотрела прямо перед собой, не замечая ни пикантности ситуации, в которую невольно вмешалась ни нелепости своих фраз, ничего. – Айзека ранили. 

– Что? – Нежную, разгоряченную Эрику моментально сменила Эрика-агрессивная. Эрика-волчица, готовая порвать на мелкие кусочки любого, кто посмеет угрожать ее стае. Стоит ли говорить, что наверх они поднялись в рекордный даже для оборотней срок?

Ангел лежал на полу, недалеко от разорванного Эллисон круга. Охотников, к счастью, уже увели из зала. И, как объяснил Бойд, стоило шерифу покинуть помещения, все сразу почувствовали, что что-то не так. 

– Как можно было не заметить это? – Джексон выразительно поморщился: для него запах аконита был в новинку. 

– Пули с ядом замедленного действия. Дедово изобретение... Жуткая вещь. Подстреленный волк возвращается домой, регенерирует, болтает с женой, целует детей,а внутри него распространяется зараза. – Эллисон поморщилась, стягивая своему вечному противнику рубашку. – Видите белый след? Редкие цветы, я не уверена, что у меня в арсенале есть что-то похожее.

– Сколько у него времени? – Деловито поинтересовался Дерек, засучив рукава. 

– Если не найдем противоядие, то около часа. 

– Я заберу его боль! – Джексон с удивлением почувствовал, что ему не просто хочется помочь Ангелу. Его тянуло к распластанному на полу оборотню со страшной силой, и он понимал, что это означает. Он оборотень, и он уже в стае. В стае Дерека Хэйла. 

– Нельзя, – Выдохнула Кали. – Сделаешь это, и у нас будут два трупа. Кто его подстрелил? 

– Охотник, белая куртка, темные очки... я не знаю!!! – Лидия упала на пол, и погладила волосы Лэйхи. – Не умирай, только не умирай у меня, слышишь? Не смей у меня умирать!

– Что будем делать? 

– Нам не нужно ничего делать... – Бойд уверенно подошел к стонущему брату, встал на колени и стянул с шеи медальон с выбитым на нем трексилионом. – Я идиот. – Констатировал он, вскрывая подвеску. – Она же сказал, что это подарок... МакЛэйны никогда не вступят в открытый конфликт с властями. А вот с охотниками... Элли, здесь грамма три порошка. Что делать?

– Вытащи пулю, и прижги рану. Должно помочь... 

Наверное, это была самая долгая ночь в жизни Джексона. Он успел встретиться со своим дядей, попасть под горячую руку охотников, разоблачить заговор, поучаствовать в драке, стать оборотнем, вернуть себе девушку, и устроить лучшей подруге личную жизнь. В этом, он, впрочем, сомневался до последнего. Но, когда Айзек, наконец, очнувшись, крепко поцеловал уснувшую у его импровизированного ложа Лидию, все встало на свои места. 

И когда ранним утром, Эрика провожала его домой, он успел сделать еще одно важное дело:

– Мам, пап, помните, я когда-то спрашивал вас, что будет, если я приведу к вам девочку с клыками? Так вот, это моя Эрика... моя.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 «чистый» - термин, применяемый по отношению к людям,не страдающим ликантропией. Впервые был использован на Конвенции по защите прав людей в Делавере (2004 год). На момент описываемых событий широко используется. Неоднократно предпринимались попытки запретить этот термин по антирасистским соображениям, но официально вопрос не обсуждался ни разу.
> 
> 2 волчье знамя – ажиотаж, вызванный официальным признанием существования вируса ликантропии, привел к появлению множества псевдонаучных публикаций, некоторые из которых получили широкое распространение. Об одной из этих публикаций, в которой трикселион был назван волчьим знаменем, и вспоминает Джексон. 
> 
> 3 жетоны — металлические жетоны сменили стандартные удостоверения личности в 2005 году. Каждый жетон представляет собой металлическую пластину со встроенной флэшкой, на которой сохраняется информация о хозяине. Согласно «Эдикту о правах больных ликантропией» оборотни получают свои жетоны в шестнадцать лет. Для людей возраст совершеннолетия — прежний, так что Джексон и Стайлз щеголяют поддельными жетонами)
> 
> 4 Схватки – в древних оборотничьих общинах было принято завоевывать понравившуюся девушку. Как только волчица достигала брачного возраста, альфа стаи мог разрешить ей устроить своеобразный смотр претендентов на ее руку и сердце. Каждый волк имел право сразиться с ней, таким образом, невеста являлась и испытанием, и наградой. В современном мире сохранилось слишком мало стай, хранящих эту традицию. Самыми известными стаями такого толка в Калифорнии считаются МакЛэйны, О'Лири, Бойды и Хэйлы. 
> 
> 5Жан-Жак Лемарш – французский генетик, подтвердивший существование вируса ликантропии. Выступал с проектом о принудительном инфицировании неизлечимо больных. Был убит зараженным модификацией вируса Z Омегой во время беспорядков в Бордо. Многие оборотни считают, что с его смертью рухнули их надежды на мирное сосуществование с обычными людьми.
> 
> 6 вирус Z или бешенство оборотней – существование микроорганизма неклеточной природы, который вызывает у ликантропов подобие собачьего бешенства до сих пор не доказано, но ученые склонны приписывать действию вируса Z большинство проявлений клановых войн и вендетты на территории резерваций. 
> 
> 7 Хищники — радикальное движение, в последние годы набравшее силу в среде ликантропов. Его представители ратуют за возвращение в леса, звериный образ жизни и месть обычным людям. Официально движение признано экстремистским и находится под запретом государства.
> 
> 8 Ночь призраков — 25 января 2005 года тринадцать обращенных оборотней вырвались из резервации Бикон-Хиллс и устроили в Городе резню, жертвами которой стали по меньшей мере двадцать человек. По непроверенным данным прорыв был вызван халатностью охотников, которые не очертили положенный по инструкции дополнительный рябиновый круг у резервации. Этот прорыв был единственным прорывом в истории резерваций США, повлекшим за собой человеческие жертвы.


End file.
